The Young, The Beautiful, And The Divine
by Skylarker101
Summary: AU: Castiel is captured by Demons and sold into the devastating world of slavery, where angels are treated as pets and pleasure slaves. Castiel is sold to The Winchester Plantation, where his life will change forever. But what will come of Castiel when he meets a certain green eyed demon, that thinks Castiel deserves to be saved. Warning:Mpreg
1. Chapter 1 (Captured)

Castiel stared at his shaking hands wondering if he they would ever become still again. The shaking was so bad it rattled his whole body. What had he ever done to anyone to deserve this living hell he was in now?

He was so thirsty, the stupid monsters threw him in a cage but didn't give him food or water.

He sat in the cage alone, staring at his hands. The shaking had started a little under a hour ago, right after one of his cruel captors had injected a needle into his throat, telling him to relax.

Relax? How could he relax? He new exactly what became of his Angel people when they were captured by the demons. When they were taken from the warm, comforting confines of the forest, and brought into far away villages and towns to be sold into slavery. If only he hadn't wandered from the forest and gotten lost for days, unable to find food or a water source, if only the demons hadn't found him in his weakened state, he could be home right now snuggled in his nest with Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna and so many more he missed. Michael had warned them not to wander, and Castiel being the absent minded fledgling, even know he was practically a grown man in human years, wandered foolishly off exploring, unable to find his way home.

Stories varied from there, some of which were probably greatly exaggerated. For his own sake Castiel hoped so, but he wasn't one for luck, looking at the situation he was in now.

Castiel's vision started to dim around the edges, and his senses started dimming, although not enough that he couldn't hear footsteps approach his small prison. Castiel tried to bring his wings up to shield him from his captors view, but they were sluggish and slow and they felt so much heavier then usual. The pitch black feathers were ruffled in the back and looked disturbed, Castiel only wished he had someone here to help him groom them.

There was two of them, a young blond women and a tall skinny man. The demons then started to communicate, although he did not know their language, so he had no idea what they were saying.

The long skinny one started the conversation "Caught this one way down south, really rare for the conditions it was living under."

The blond women nodded her head and smiled innocently, but Castiel felt his feathers stand on end at the smugness in it.

"He's absolutely exceptional, when will that drug you gave him take full effect so we can get him prepped and on the platform for Crowley to auction off?"

The long skinny one shook his head while looking at Castiel, who couldn't help but feel a very animalistic growl build deep within his chest.

"Well, we'd have to weed whack those suckers..." The skinny man pointed to Castiel's wings.

The blond women looked absolutely furious at that comment and gave the skinny man a glare "We aren't touching the wings you moron! The wings make him stand out and look more erotic, it's the first thing the buyers see" she snarled

"We'll, then if were keeping him like that we can get him prepped and up on market By tomorrow. The blond women seemed pleased by what her companion had said and nodded to herself while she looked up and down Castiel's body. Castiel flinched under the scrutiny.

Then the smile disappeared from the women's face and turned to something like concern, which Castiel could of have laughed at in that moment if his throat wasn't so dry.

"Is he suppose to be shaking like that?" the blond women asked the skinny man.

The skinny man just stared at Castiel, a look of confusion on his face for about 7 seconds.

"ALISTAIR!" The blond women shouted growing impatient and wanting an answer.

"Uh...No, not really, no." The skinny man...Alistair...replied hesitantly.

"How much did you give him you fool!?" The blond sounded furious.

"Well, enough to just dim him, not knock him out, I think he just needs a bit of water so the drugs set in correctly, I'll be right back, you can open the cage up while I go get some. He shouldn't be a threat" Alistair replied while walking away.

The blond just sighed heavily while getting what looked like a leather collar and what looked like a leash from a near bye table.

Castiel felt his heart beat raise at that jester, everything inside him screamed: No! Threat! Danger!

The blond got a key out of her purse that matched the small red dress she was wearing.

This was it! He could easily overpower her once she opened that door and fly off to freedom! Perfect!

She opened the door, but Castiel couldn't find himself to stand up, never mind manage to flap his wings.

She smiled venomously, and Castiel hated her. Well he already hated her, but now he despised her.

"Well look at you, all looks and no brains." She laughed. He tried to stand but his bones were so weak and his vision was all over the place, his head spinning, that the next thing he knew was that his knees were buckling.

"Woah." The blond caught him before he hit the floor of his cell.

"Easy suger, Ain't no one round here gonna pay for damaged goods"

Castiel tried to bite her hand but his movements were slow and uncoordinated.

The energy of it alone made him go limp in her grasp panting.

The blond realized that he tried to nip at her but brushed it off, and layed him carefully on the ground carefull of the wings.

He looked up, unseeing, his vision was absolutely horrible now and he was so so so thirty.

She held up the leather collar for Castiel to see.

"I know it is a dull match comparing to how gorgeous you are, but its just temporary until we get you to the prepping room, where we can make you even more pretty then you already are." She smiled as she fastened the black leather band close around his neck, only room for two fingers in between. He couldn't help the low growl that erupted from deep inside his chest, but if she noticed, she didn't show it.

The collar was itchy, and it already felt like it would chafe the delicate flesh of his neck.

Just then Alistair returned with what looked like a long baby bottle full of crystal clear water sloshing in it. Castiel felt his mouth water as Alistair entered the cage and kneeled next to the blond women. He pushed the nub past Castiel's cracked lips and Castiel felt heaven erupt into his mouth. He sucked greedily, not even caring when another demon entered the cage and the blond left.

Alistairs attention was on the new demon now, as Castiel sucked greedily on the nub of the bottle as if his life depended on it, finding that he was humming in contentment.

"Here lemme see the bottle Al, Lilith's got a whole list of things you can play with rather then pretty boy here." She smirked and kneeled next to Castiel.

Alistair sighed and nodded and got up without hesitation.

"Well Meg, If you insist he smiled, and Castiel felt chills go down his spine."

Castiel felt better in the decrease in number of demons in his small prison now and focused fully on getting every last ounce waste water into him until there was nothing left.

The feeling that overcame him was powerful, every emotion angels had were heightened already, it was in their blood to have extreamly fragile emotions, and the emotion Castiel held within him set his skin on fire, a combination of anger and frustration and all the negative feelings combined. Castiel had never felt it before, but he had a pretty well guess of what it was. Hate. Pure, dreadful, hate. Castiel had never guessed he would hate anything as much as he hated demons right now.

Castiel whined when he felt the bottle was empty, he felt tears come to his eyes in desperation, He had enough to satisfy the thirst but he still craved water, water was life. Water was everything. Although the shaking had ceased for now, which was a plus, Castiel still felt fatigue.

"Meg turned the bottle upside down and bit her lip. Well, looks like that s' all for now Clarence."

Castiel frowned at the name.

Meg clicked the leash onto the leather collar and smiled

Megs hands roamed over Castiels milk white skin feeling the frail bones underneath.

Castiel was still achy and malnourished, and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

"Your so frail and slim...Geez, when's the last time you ate?"

Castiel somehow understood that phrase, he caught words like when, and ate.

Castiel grew up around his own kind speaking Enochian, not the words the demons spoke which sounded harsh to the ears.

Honestly he had no clue when was the last time he ate, he had been waundering for days, because the flock was always moving, he had lost his way to them.

Another demon came in then...(How many were there?) this one had yellow eyes that made Castiel want to just crawl in a hole and never come out.

"Oh, hey Azazel" Meg smiled looking surprised

"Didn't know you were working today crazy kid" he winked

"Yeah, Lilith's being a bitch, and I had to come in early since we got special merchandise in store." Meg smirked gesturing to Castiel who had managed to turn his limbs so he was curled in on himself on the floor making himself small as possible. His wings pressed flat against his back and over his thighs protecting his nakedness.

Azazel looked down at Castiel, Castiel looked away, unable to keep eye contact with those eyes.

Azazel sneered looking back at Meg "Well, better get him in the washer room to get cleaned up."

"You can't put him though power wash like the rest though." Meg said seriously

Azazel looked confused "Yeah, and why the Hell not?"

Meg sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"He's clearly malnourished and weak, and he's frail as hell, and Lilith gave me direct instructions to handle this one with care, since he's gonna be worth some serious doe, we already got customers line'in up."

Azazel sneered " So what? He's got rare wings, doesn't mean he's gonna be the mother load, it takes more then wings to sell Meg."

Meg clucked her toungue " Aw Yellow Eyes,really you only see the glass half empty here, he's gonna be georgeous when he gets back to him optimum health. Just a glance at that innocent face and customers will be begging to give us money." She smiled. "More he sells, the momoney net we get"

Azazel smirked "Fine I'll put 'em through gentle wash and I'll groom the damb thing myself, sound good?"

Meg smiled "Thanks because if Clarence here gets damaged, it's my ass."

"Yeah, yeah, and we all know how much you like your ass don't we Meg?" Azazel chuckled as he lifted Castiel's limp body off the floor and walked out of the cage to one of the barns which was next to A bigger establishment, that read in simple English "Auction House" unfortunately Castiel knew what that meant and shivered viciously but still couldn't move since the drug had perilized him.

When they entered the barn, Castiel could smell that tons of his own kind had been here, there were feathers of different colors everywhere littering the floor.

"Guess what Doll face, you'r the last one today, all the other pretty angels are in the coop for tonight." Azazel talked as he worked, fastening leather cuffs around Castiels wrist and hooking it to a chain from the ceiling which was on a rail. arms were raised above his head. Castiel groaned at the position his limbs were in since he was already so achy.

Castiel was absolutely terrified, and then petrified when Azazel got out of eye view for a moment, only to return a moment later with a hose and a bar of soap.

Castiel hung a good foot off the cement floor, and his dark wings dropped with exhaustion.

Azazel put the soap and hose down and got a rag And tied it around Castiels head, so he was unable to see anything, which caused his heart beat to raise dramatically.

"Shhhhh, Shhhh doll face, you're gonna give yourself a heartattack" Azazel petted Castiels ribs, which protruded from his body since he had barely any meat on him at all.

The Notion was actually calming from a Demon, but did not prevent how uncomfortable Castiel felt while being naked and blindfolded, and not able to do a God damn thing about it.

Then he felt a gentle spray of water touch his skin which sent the angel into shock, it was ice cold, and Castiel cried out.

"That's right doll face." Azazel hissed

"Everyone's home for tonight so it's just you and me"

Castiel was shaking again, uncontrollably, with the little power in his body he could muster he tried to shy away from the hose, but there was no escape, he was completely bound.

The water stopped, and Castiel felt relief of the chilling water to be away from him, the irony of how much he would have killed for water earlier too.

Azazel sounded like he was soaping up his hands, and then his hand started scrubbing all around Castiel roughly, even in his private areas.

Castiel felt hot tears on his cold skin as he whimpered pitifully, and started crying out in Enochian "STOP!" "STOP!" Because it hurt! But the touch did not lighten up and Castiel was in pain.

For what seemed like forever later the touch lightened up and disappeared all together, and then he was showered down with the same freezing water.

Azazel finally removed the blindfold so Castiel could see.

Castiel was shaking so hard, he thought he might empty his bladder right then and there because of the pure fear he was under.

Azael worked on his wings with much more care, Thank The Lord, then he did with his body. Making sure the brushes went through the greece and oil that Azazel applied gradually to the wings as he groomed them, making them shiny and beautiful again, it felt nice...at first.

When Azazel started plucking feathers Castiel started screaming in agony, even though the ones he plucked were just stray feathers, they still hurt like Hell.

When Azazel came into view again Castiel could hardly make out his face his eyes were watering so hard. Azazel looked like he could give a damn less, this was probably daily routine for him.

Azazel stepped back to admire his handy work.

"You look pretty when you cry you know that?" Azazel said in Enochian, his face totally serious.

So he did understand Enochian, meaning when Castiel was screaming stop It wasnt that he didnt understand, he just ignored him and didn't care.

Castiel controlled his tears long enough to ask "Why?" He sniffled, his voice sounding so weak to his own ears.

Azazel shook his head.

"You don't get to ask questions doll face."

Castiels eyebrows furrowed, and Azazel sighed deeply.

" Don't you get it doll face? You don't belong to you anymore, you are property of Liliths auction house until we sell you off to the highest bidder, because you are property, nothing more, nothing less."

Azazel was just confirming what Castiel already knew but that didn't make it less painful, he felt his heart clench painfully.

Azazel didn't say another word after that, he just unhooked Castiels bonds and carried him to a small cage in the auction house, where Azazel removed Castiel's collar and put a choke tight diamond collar on that covered the whole length of his neck.

Castiel was so exhausted he couldn't find himself to protest.

Azazel petted Castiel's hair smiling and looking up and down the body he just groomed as Castiel stared off to the side into space.

"You could gain some weight, but there is no doubt, you are beautiful." Azazel whispered his hand lingering on the diamond collar he had put on Castiel.

"These are real diamonds doll face, every single one, so try not to damage them hmm?"

With that Azazel left and locked the door behind him, and Castiel layed in the darkness, waiting for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2 (Sold)

**Dear Viewers **

**ThankYou so much for reading on, Let me just get a few things clear about the fic: I will update the story every chance I get so stay tuned. **

**-This universe only consist of Angels and Demons, and I know so far it's not looking so great for Castiel but I don't want to give to much away so Ill say this, things will start to look up for Cas in a way :)!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Castiel was woken up by commotion outside of his cage.

He woke to a raging headache do to the bright lights all around him. Many blinks later Castiel was shocked to see that the auction hall was now filled with demons and other cages with different angels, all from different regions.

"Hey Clarence." Castiel turned around to see meg on one of the side of the bigger cage he was in. Meg was the only one who talked in English so far, meaning he could understand her and only her, which was irritating.

They must have moved him when he was passed out, this cage supported his 12 foot wing span perfectly so he he could stretch wings.

Demons stopped and observed Castiel who stood in the middle of the cage, as far away from wandering hands as he could get.

" Yellow eyes did a nice job on you, your wings look pretty." Meg remarked smiling. Castiel looked away from her and snorted. he didn't want to look pretty, he wanted OUT.

"Make sure to look extra pretty today though, ok Clarence. cause the people who are really interested always have the big bucks, and stay after for private bidding." Meg smiled and walked away from the cage probably to go harass someone else.

The memories from last night chilled Castiel to the bone, he never wanted to get near water as long as he lived, that experience was truly traumatizing.

Throughout the day different demons came and went looking truly enhanced by Castiels wings.

Castiel stood in the middle of the cage with his wings wrapped tightly around him to prevent anyone from seeing him, wrapping himself in the warm safety of his dark cocoon, as he fell asleep.

There was a rapid attention that drew Castiel back to reality.

Azazel smiled in at Castiel holding what looked to be a horse crop, and was hitting the cage with it.

"Time to wake up doll face." Azazel sneered.

Castiel was petrified, what would happen to him? Would he go back to the washing room? Would Azazel hurt him again?

Azazel took out his keys and unlocked the cage door.

Castiel wanted to puff out his wings to make himself look bigger and more intimidating, but instead found himself shrinking away, curling his wings around his body at the corner of the cage for protection. He was petrified of Azazel.

"Come 'ere doll face, this can be hard, or then again really really hard."

Castiel didn't move an inch.

" So what's it gonna be?" Azazel asked turning the riding crop that could easily act as a weapon to Castiel in such a fragile state as he was in now.

Castiel got up off the floor and crawled to Azazel shaking horribly all over.

Azazel attached a leash to Castiels diamond collar and followed Azazel, not finding it in him to resist, he was maybe better then yesterday, but not at his full potential.

Azazel led him to the back off the hall behind the stage where a sign read: "_Private Bidding"_

Azazel then handed him off to a short demon named Crowley.

"Make sure to start the bidding a bit higher then usual Crowley, this one is rarest of the rare."

" I see that" Crowley remarked looking at Castiel's pitch black wings.

Before Crowley led Castiel out on stage he snapped at Castiel for shaking so much

"Geez you make the energizer bunny look still, calm down before you hypovenilate and pass out."

Castiel tried to calm his breathing, but nothing seemed to work, so Crowley just rolled his eyes and brushed it off.

When he was led out on stage he tried resisting, but he was still extremely weak from yesterday, and if Crowley took notice to Castiel tugging away, he pretended not to notice.

Crowley then threw on his game face, shit eating smile and wicked eyes and British accent and all.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have some gold left in your pockets because this is the final purchase that will be sold for tonight, and trust me when I say this, we saved the best for last."

All the demons starred at Castiel, so he averted his eyes to the floor, feeling incredible is self conscious.

Thankfully, he had his wings to cover his nakedness.

"We will start the bid now at 50,000 golden pounds."

The room was silent.

Crowley looked patient "49,000?"

Someone in the back raised their hand at that and the bird was off.

It felt like it event in for hours, when really it was less then 20 minutes.

" Do I have 500,000?"

A gruff looking middle aged demon with a small beard and baseball hat on ( Not auction customer material) in the front row who looked like he didn't want to be there raised his number, looking bored.

Crowley nodded

"550,000?"

No on raised their number

Oh god, this was it, the inevitable end Castiel had been waiting for.

Going once...

Castiel felt his eyes go wet

Going twice...

Tears spilled from his crystal blue eyes over his flawless soft skin of his cheeks down his face. the realization that this was real that he had just been sold hitting him like a ton of bricks, none of it had seemed real until that moment the auction block came downs.

"SOLD! To the gentlemen upfront for a warping 500,000 pounds!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Congratulations sir, we will be with you in moment."

" Please exit through the exit doors ladies and gentlemen, and don't forget we will be holding a less intense auction next week as nin..."

But Castiel didn't hear anything or see anything, just him, the man in the front and the leash connected to the collar around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3 (Lot 22)

"Bobby Singer Lot 22 correct?" Crowley asked casually getting out a packet of papers and a fine pen.

The gruff looking man...Bobby nodded and shared very formal handshake with Crowley.

"Ok then how will you be paying for your merchandise today?

"Through credit actually, I'm not buying this here angel for me, he just for my boss." Bobby replied gruffly.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at that.

" Oh? And who woul..."

"Winchester." bobby replied looking even more bored

Crowley's eyes widened at that " As in the Winchester Estate in Lawrence?"

Bobby gave a curt nod and for the first looked actually looked at Castiel in the eye.

"As in the biggest plantation in Lawrence? The one owned by John Winchester?"

Crowley looked suspicious.

Castiel adverted his gaze at the floor, avoiding the Bobby's eyes.

Bobby nodded again. " Yup, that's the boss." Bobby replied.

"We heard Lilith's hall had a Northern angel with black wings, kind of spiked the interest in the house, after all we all know how rare those are. after all my boss is a big collector, told me to get on down here and buy him, whatever the cost.

Crowley nodded while looking over some papers seeing they were the right ones before giving them to Bobby.

Crowley gave Bobby the papers to sign, trying to compose his game face from the earlier surprise.

"Just so you know you are not eligible to return any purchased merchandise upon this point." Crowley added as Bobby looked over the papers

"Mhmmm..." Bobby grunted out.

Bobby read through the papers quietly while Castiel stayed quiet, scarred of what was to come.

"It says here he's 123 pounds..." Bobby stated.

Crowley sighed looking defeated.

"Yes, well Liliths snatchers found him wandering all alone, which I'm to guess wasn't on purpose and he was brought in greatly malnourished, we discounted you 22,000 due to the certain little detail." Crowley bit his lip.

Crowley then looked at something else on the paper that made his eye brows rise to his baseball cap.

"Says here he's a virgin."

Crowley smirked and nodded.

"Yes, the um oil glands haven't swollen yet, which only happens to angels once they have had intercourse as you may know." Crowley said matter of factly.

" I would like to confirm that fact if it is ok to."

Crowley took one look at Castiel and shook his head.

"I will be right back." Crowley said walking away.

Bobby just read the contract not paying Castiel any mind what so ever.

"Got a name?" Bobby asked in Enochian.

Castiel was shocked at first. Was this demon talking to him? Of course he was unless the guy was whacko and was talking to ghost.

Castiel didn't know demons knew Enochian, but it would come in handy later when he needEd to understand things. This bobby character wasn't so bad, and Castiel was good at telling people, his brother Gabriel had always called it his 6th sense.

Castiel cleared his throat, and replied curtly with out looking up at the older demon.

"Castiel"

Was that his voice? It sounded like he has swallowed gravel and then ate some rocks for good measure.

Well that's what happens he supposed when you go forever without water, water was the source to angel life, without it, your grace would shrivel up and diminish, small things like your voice for instance, would be greatly damaged or changed.

Bobby didn't say anything so Castiel looked up making eye contact with the older demon.

Bobby nodded.

"It's nice, it fits you"

Castiel was starting to think this demon wasn't half bad.

Just then Crowley decided to show up with what looked like a leather muzzle?

"He might nip when we go to touch his wings so I brought this just in case..."

Castiels breath cut short. We're they actually thinking no even considering to put that on him?

Bobby shook his head

"No, I think he'll be fine, you won't fight me will you Castiel?"

Castiel wasn't so sure himself, Bobby was requesting to look at his oil glands, the most sensitive and vulnerable part of his body on the most sensitive part of his wings ( In the downy feathers).

Crowley looked confused at the name Bobby had used before collecting himself.

"To bad Singer, all untrained Angels have to where these off Estate and auction grounds you know that."

Bobby sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, the demon looking even older now.

"Fine, I will trust everything on this contract is correct and accurate then."

Bobby gave the contract to Crowley who looked please and took the black leather muzzle.

Castiel shook his head furiously, NO he would not be muzzled like some common dog, he tossed his head and backed up, but the leash was tied to the railing, and the leash was very short indeed.

"Come on, I don't want to hurt yuh" Bobby soothed and finally managed to get the muzzle around Castiel's mouth and tugged him to the old pick up truck, arranging the Angel carefully as he could into the back seat, careful not to crush the wings.

Bobby waved to Crowley on his way out of the drive, and they drove for what seemed like forever, until the truck finally shifted and turned into a private road that led to a huge gate reading in huge metal letters _Winchester Estate._


	4. Chapter 4 ( Meet the Winchesters!)

**Dear Viewers**

**So far the story has been following through Castiels perspective, but starting with this chapter it's going to be through Dean's eyes. **

* * *

"Sam!"

Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs of the huge mansion with his arms crossed across his chest.

Sam came to the top of the stairs with the same look of irritation.

"What do you want? Jerk."

Dean fumed.

"Did you touch the Impalas keys? Looking dead serious

Sam rolled his eyes

"Seriously Dean? For the last time I said NO!"

"What's going on in here?" a gruff voice interrupted Deans thoughts. Dean inwardly winced but didn't turn around, holding his glare at Sam.

But Sams eyes went wide and ran down the stairs past Dean and to Bobby who had asked the question.

Bobby Singer, keeping everyone in line, House Treasurer and Angel comforter.

Dean was to shocked that Sam just totally brush off their small quarrel to talk to Bobby.

But when Dean turned around he saw the reason why.

All Dean could do was stare as his mouth hung open at the young beauty that stood behind Bobby.

The Angel looked young, hell they all did, but this ones face held complete and utter innocence, he tugged half heartily on the leash that was connected to his muzzle and collar, swinging his head slowly and giving the leash a tug. He didn't make eye contact with anyone of them.

Sam mirrored Deans reaction.

This was the new angel Dad had stayed up in the late hours of the night making phone calls about and asking where it would be sold, now Dean knew why his father had beem persistent about finding it.

Angels with black wings were rarest of the rare, they were only born maybe 300 years apart, but the last one that was alive lived about 600 years ago, so they were thought to be a myth.

But Dean stood witnessing this angels glory. His wings were a painted black with a soft dark blue in the underside of the wing, so dark that it looked black, but growing up with angels of different colors, Dean grew up knowing how to tell wing variation.

The Angel shifted under the scrutiny, looking at the floor, he pulled his wings in to cocoon his body, which Dean noticed to be smooth and pale. the angels hair color matched his wings, jet black, his hair looked ruffled like he just got out of bed look, which Dean could learn to appreciate.

Bobby interrupted Dean's train of thought by clearing his throat. What's the matter? Never seen one of your Daddies angels before?

Dean glared at him.

" Speaking of your Daddy I'll make sure he doesn't find out about you two's little disagreement."

" Bobby is this the new Angel Dad's been freaking out about?" Sam chirped in looking excited.

Bobby smirked at that " He hasn't been freaking out, he's just been anxious to get him dats all."

Bobby started leading Castiel to one of the indoor water fountains where he tied up the leash of the muzzle to a pillar next to it.

Dean and Sam followed.

Angels were already naturally skinny, hell they had to be to fly, but this one...This one looked like it had a freaking eating disorder.

Not so much so it would be a turn off to anyone, just it hit something deep within Dean and made him angry that this angel was defiantly not eating properly.

Bobby unhooked the leash that held the muzzle and went and unhooked the muzzle in the back of the angels skull, being really delicate with it; That was the thing with Bobby, he knew how to get scarred frightened angels to calm down and relax.

This Angel didnt even fight anything though, which concerned Dean, usually when new angels come in they were thrashing and throwing them selves about making a ruckus, but this one. This one seemed to accept his fate. Dean couldn't blame him for not fighting, who would have the energy with a small body like his? The only thing that made him look even close to menacing were his wings, which were pulled tightly around his body and hiding his nakedness, maybe the angel was shy...Even though most Angels his father bought were very comfortable within their own skin.

This Angel was defiantly not something they bought everyday. Maybe he was already trained.

"Bobby is he broken or...?"

Bobby cut him off with a swift motion of his hand. And then turned to the Angel who was shaking vigorously now as he kept his eyes on the water.

Was he scarred of the water?

Bobby led Castiel away from the fountain by the leash clasped to his collar, (which looked good on him, it had tons of diamonds.) whispering soft things in his ear in what dean recognized to be Enochian.

Everyone in the house spoke Enochian, even the demons, you had to when you had a bunch of angels around.

Dean only caught words that Bobby was whispering like "safe" and "home" and "master".

The angels shaking seemed to calm down enough to look up.

Dean was met with the most bluest eyes he had ever seen.

They were electric, sky blue, they seemed to look right into his soul.

Dean took a step back shocked when those baby blues turned from just blank, to anger, fury...hate.

The Angel hissed and jerked away from Deans gaze and looked rebelliously away from all of them.

So he did have a little fight in him.

Sam decided that was a good time to leave.

" I'm gonna go find dad." Sam said and bounded out of the room.

"Yeah there's no way in hell this one here is gonna not make a dash for it. We're gonna have to clip the wings." Bobby said in their native language so the Angel wouldn't be able to hear, and then Bobby sighed sadly rubbing his face with his hand.

Angels HATED getting their wings clipped, but it was a necessary until the angel was properly trained to obey its master and for its profession.

Dean felt sympathy for the Angel.

"Can't we wait a few days...I mean he looks really out of it Bobby."

"Bobby slowly started petting the angels side carefully where his ribs showed, the Angel pretended not to notice the touch and just stared off into spade obviously pretending we weren't there.

" The sooner we get it done, the better Dean." Bobby stated.

Dean sighed. "Does he even have a name?" He asked in Enochidid ahe didn't want to make the angel more uncomfortable then he already was and talking in a language he didn't understand would probably make him uneasy.

The Angels eyes popped up at that making eye contact with Dean and holding it.

Bobby seemed to catch on to what Dean was doing and tapped the angel encouragingly with his hand.

The angel looked at Dean then Bobby then to Dean again unsure.

Dean just smirked and asked "Do you have a name?"

The Angel nodded and the hesitated before looking at the floor and mumbling

"Castiel."

Dean was to shocked by the rich deep voice that escaped those sweet innocent lips to really catch the whole name, so he went with the first three letters.

"Hey Cas, I'm Dean." Dean tried to sound as friendly as possible.

Castiel's eyes stayed glued to the floor.

Just then John walked in with Sam following close behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon with the Green Eyes

**Dear** Viewers

**WARNING:**** for Mean!John**

**Dean is 20 here and Sam is 16**

**This chapter will start with**** Castiels view, then go back to deans view. Just clarifying that so no one gets confused.**

* * *

John Winchester, father of Dean and Sam Winchester, owner of _The Winchester Estate_ and Plantation, and one of the largest Angel collectors in the state, owning varied types of Angels from all over the world.

"Morning John" Bobby called.

John walked over to Dean, Bobby and Castiel with Sam following close behind him.

He nodded at Bobby and then turned eyes to Castiel, completely ignoring Dean at the moment.

Sam shifted from behind his father to stand next to his brother.

"So this is what everyone's been in a fuss about over at Lilith's auction house hmm?" John said directing the question at Bobby. Castiel could understand the type of demon language John spoke and couldn't help but growl on how John referred to him like an object. Castiel stared at the floor, feeling his chest rumble with resentment of this new demon.

Just then his gaze was jerked up from the floor and had no choice to make eye contact with the demon that owned the estate. Castiel tried to step back but Johns grip was firm on his chin.

"Dad..." The dem..._Dean _said stepping forward closer to Castiel and John.

John loosened his grip and let the angel go.

"Well, he's not hostile, that's a good sign." John grunted

_Only because I'm to tired to even try _Castiel thought bitterly.

Although this was a good sign, make them think him well tempered, more likely they let their guard down, more likely chance he will escape this living nightmare.

John looked very military like, black boots, gloves and all.

He was NOT the type of demon Castiel wanted to be a round.

"You will address me as Master nothing else understand?

Castiel stayed quiet and stared at the floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you angel." John said warningly.

Castiel raised his eyes immediately at hearing the tone in the demons voice.

John nodded his approval and pressed his hand to Castiel neck so it was turned at an angle that bared Castiels collar for John to see.

He took the collar off surprising Bobby.

Castiel winced as the collar was removed and the soft skin of his throat was revealed, the cool air going over the heated raw flesh.

There was a gasp from Sam and Dean, while Bobby just glared.

"The fucking idiots that work over there." John sighed.

Castiel could only imagine how his neck looked if the pain was this bad. The collar must have chafed it badley. Castiel had not noticed the collar was hurting him till John had removed it. Curse the damn demon.

Castiel shied away from John's hand when he tried to touch his neck.

Obviously that wasn't the right move, since this caused John to grab Castiels neck and Castiel cried out in pain.

"Dad!" Dean cried

John let go of Castiels neck as if he had been burned.

"What?" He asked angrily looking surprised by his eldest sons outburst.

Dean kept his fathers gaze.

"He's in enough pain don't you think?" Dean asked his voice cold as stone as he glared at John.

"Watch your tone with me boy." John snarled "He's my property Dean, it will due you well to remember that."

Dean visibly flinched at that.

There was a awkward silence as Dean and John stared each other down.

Bobby sighed then grunted out " Come on you two." Bobby then looked at John

" The Angel is tired John, not to mention hungry and scarred out of his wits and in pain." Bobby looked frustrated now " And he needs proper attending to, not to be in the middle of a fight with the two of you.

All of their attention was on Castiel now.

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean. The demon that had stood up for him. Castiel would never believe it if he hadn't witnessed it with his own two eyes.

The demon was obviously gorgeous, with electric green eyes, sun kissed skin, and freckles peppering his face.

"Bobby, Sam, get him cleaned up, put some balm on that rash on his neck. Bobby I want you to bring him to Gordon tomorrow to be trained, I need to talk with my son."

* * *

Once Castiel was led from the room Dean followed John to his office where he exploded.

"Dad what the hell?!" Dean fumed at his father

"What?" John asked as he sat down in the large leather chair behind his desk.

"Gordon? Really Dad Gordon!" Dean was past furious now "He'll rip him to shreds!"

" Well I guess it's a good thing he is very is well behaved then isn't it?" John remarked while looking at Castiels documents.

Dean was shaking with anger.

John looked up and gave a questioning look.

"What gives? All of the sudden you care what I do with my Angels now?"

"He's different" Dean stated

"Damn straight he's different, Or else I would have paid 500,000 fo..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Dean snarled.

John sighed

"I don't know what's gotten into you son, and I don't like where this little fantacy of yours is going, and until you start acting your age you are not to see him do I make myself clear?"

If looks could kill Dean would have died with the one John gave him over the paper he was reading.

"What? YOU CAN'T ..."

"Actually son I CAN and I WILL until you find your place." John raised his voice and Dean flinched.

"I didn't pay 500 grand for a pet for you Dean, I bought him so he could be trained and sold for hopefully 2 times the price I paid if not 3 times."

Dean was shaking with anger, so much so that he upped and left the office, afraid he might do something he might regret if he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6 ( I Promise)

**Dear Viewers**

**I know what your all thinking, when's Cas gonna catch a break huh? John was Amman at first but I promise he'll come around :P**

**Back to Castiels view!**

* * *

Bobbies hands felt nice massaging the balm onto his neck, getting instant relief.

Castiel sighed in contentment, he had to say, he trusted Bobby by the most so far out of the other demons but Sam was nice to, he got him some heated milk from the kitchen in a glass which Castiel took gratefull and sipped at it slowly, making sure to pase himself not sure when the next time he would receive any type of nourishment.

Castiel hadn't seen any of his own kind so far which made him confused.

He cleared his throat the best he could and glanced up at Bobby who was starting a bath for him in a huge bathtub, well more like a miniature sized pool while Castiel sat on the bed sipping his milk.

"Sorry we can't give you Any solid food yet, Were just afraid rushing into that could make you sick, we would give you some if we thought you could handle it but honestly Bobby doesnt think you can."

Castiel put down the empty glass and clasped his hands together on his lap and looked down. He was so hungry. He looked back up at the young teen, his hair was long, and he was really tall for his age, but if Castiel had ever thought anyone as a gentle giant, it would be Sam. Sam looked unsure of what to say and put a tentive hand on Castiels arm.

"But we'll work up to it k?" Sam smiled and Castiel nodded and Sam then up and left the room. Castiel could hear the autable click as the door automatically locked behind him, which made Castiel uneasy.

Bobby then came out of the bathroom.

"You can clean yourself up right?"

Castiel nodded dumbly.

" Don't get any ideas about making a dash for the door though, cause the door locks automatically with out a key and there is no windows in this room."

Castiel flinched at Bobby's change of tone in his voice.

"This isn't a prison, but Mr. Winchester owns you now, so try to not piss him off, because he rules with an iron fist and all that...The only reason your an exception in the House is because we don't know how the other Angels might react to you. All the other Angels sleep in the barns around the plantation, not in the house." Bobby rambled

So that's where all the Angels were Castiel self noted.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Bobby exited the simple room that was now Castiel's quarters.

Castiel got off the bed and well there was no need to undress, he was actually starting to become more comfortable with being naked, which scarred him. In the forest with his native people, they always had some type of clothing on, they were not the wild animals the demons thought them to be.

Castiel padded over to the tub, his feet felt alien to the tile.

He starred at the water, recalling the memory of Azazel at the wash house, he shivered at the memory.

How would he survive this place if he was scarred of such simple things like water?

Then a voice at the back of his mind whispered its venomous thoughts to him. Was he going crazy?

_" You're already mad." The voice hissed._

Castiel felt tears overflow his eyes.

_No one would care if you stepped in and never got out Castiel. No one would care if this became your watery grave._

He would not let himself go mad, he would not let fear rule over him, he was better then that.

He let out a groan as he put his foot into the water, the water was very warm.

Once Castiel got his whole body in the water, the water soaked his sore muscles, and seeped into his dark wings. The water went up to neck when he sat down in the tub. his wings looking like a silk robe under water.

Castiel was so so tired, he couldn't find the energy to make it over to the bed.

Castiel leaned against the side of the tub and closed his eyes and relaxed seeing green eyes as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up to a shrilling scream. His eyes flew open and he was up running down the hall as fast as he could to see what was wrong.

He ran into Becky, one of the demon maids of the estate, the impact causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Oh Geez Becky you ok?" Dean asked concerned

Her eyes were frantic as she tried to form words "Hel! Help! He's...bathtub...I saw..." She gasped trying to breath and talk at the same time.

Becky needn't say more, the door to the guest room, with the biggest bath, probably fit for an angel, was wide open, and their were fresh towels that looked like they had been dropped in the doorway.

Dean pounced up and dashed for the door and felt horror at what he saw.

Castiel, The brand new angel's head hanged limb over the side of the tube, his lips totally blue, his eyes closed, and from this distance Dean couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Dark feathers were all all over the tub, which was a terrifying sight, they must have came off due to being in water to long.

Dean ran over to the tub, picking Castiel out of the tub and dragging him onto the floor, literally soaking the floor with water. Dean put him on the floor and kneeled next to him quickly giving him a few shakes desperate for some sign of movement from the young angel.

He must have fallen asleep in the tub, and then due to hypothermia, which he clearly had, was unable to wake up.

He was so cold, he felt like ice. Dean felt for a pulse hoping to find one, amazingly he did but it was very weak. Had he done this on purpose? Why wasn't Bobby watching him? Questions raced through Deans mind as he pressed desperately on Castiels chest to get some more air flow into his lungs, and so Cas would spit up any water he may have swallowed that was blocking his air passages. It was a bloody miracle he hadn't drowned if he was in the tub since last night and it was almost 10:00am right now.

"Cas! Come on baby you gotta help me out here." Dean tried, not liking the fear in his voice, it scarred him. The angels face stayed immobile, looking actually peaceful, which scarred Dean even more.

Dean felt tears of frustration prick at his eyes as he tried to get the young Bueaty to breath. The wings looked much thinner due to how many he had lost on his little battle with the tub.

And then by some bloody miracle and to god ( If there was one) Castiel gasped spitting up a little water and his eyes flew open staring into Deans. At first there was confusion, and then fear.

Castiel tried supporting his weight with his arms and sadly failed so Dean gathered him up in his arms and held him close letting his body heat sink into the angels form.

Just then Becky ran in with a blanket and some more towels.

Dean didn't need to motion for her to put everything on the counter, she already did, and looked relieved to see Castiel breathing, then quickly retreated to go get Deans father no doubt. Which made Dean tense at the thought because of the fall out they had the other day. But right now what was important was Castiel. Dean put his chin on top of Castiels head and rocked them slowly, trying to calm the angel from his near death experience.

He was going to have to watch Castiel much more closely if he wanted Castiel to live his full life, and not die before his bill came due. This angel was obviously all looks and no brains, what was the idiot thinking about falling asleep in a freaking bathtub?

Castiel whimpered under him shivering uncontrollability. It was odd to Dean how protective he felt over this one angel.

"Shh, shhhh I gotcha, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ok? I promise."

And Dean felt deep down, he meant it to.


	7. Chapter 7 ( You deserve to be saved)

"Come on John how was I to know he would fall asleep in the bathtub?"

Bobby grunted and John just glared.

"500,000 Bobby, not 3 not 4 but 5 hundred thousand dollars almost just went down the drain because you weren't thinking properly." John whispered his voice deadly.

Dean expected as much from his father to bring up Castiel's price, even for the Winchester Estate, one of the most wealthy plantations in the state, it still was a large sum for just one angel.

Bobby just sighed. " No one could tell he was going to try to get outta this the easy way John, it's no ones fault here." Ellen stated. Ellen was the Estates cook and personal friend of the House of Winchester.

Dean still in his soaked pajamas glared at John.

" No Ellen it is somebody's fault" Dean growled looking at John.

John didn't turn away from the window he was looking out of, the one that looked over the whole Estate.

"Dean's right, this is my fault." John said flatly.

Dean hadn't expected his father to admit defeat when it was staring him in the face.

"Which is why I'm giving him to you Dean."

Dean was even more shocked by that.

"Have him trained by someone else or yourself I don't care, but remember if he tries a stunt like that of which he did last night or tries to run away, I'll throw him to Gordon before you can say squat. Clear?"

"We don't even know if it was intentional John." Ellen stated.

John ignored her and kept eye contact with Dean.

"To...to _me?"_

"Problem?" John asked

Dean searched his face but he looked deadly serious.

"Why? Just yesterday you said I would never get to see him, whats your catch?"

"No catch. Just I want to see how responsible you are."

Oh so that's what John was looking for, a way to say Haha I'm right and your wrong.

Ok well two could play at that game.

This wasn't a bad thing, now he could get to know Cas more, and hopefully keep an eye out for him. Although Castiel probably didn't trust any demons, Dean hoped to change that fact.

Dean nodded at his father and left the room.

* * *

Castiel woke up in a warm bed with the finest linens and blankets covering his body. He didn't remember much...How did he get in to bed when...

Realization smacked Castiel straight in the face

The bathtub! He fell asleep thinking about Deans eyes...then woke up to Deans eye? Wait, what? He was so confused, he jerked up right to try to get a better look at where he was but something pulled on his neck.

Another collar Castiel realized, and not just that but his hands were chained by leather cuffs to the railings that outlined the bed too. He sighed in defeat and slumped on the bed.

The balm healed his neck over night? No that was impossible unless it was "magic balm" which was ridiculous."

How many days ago was the bath tub incident, he remembers being cold...so cold.

Gosh he should have never went into the tub, he should have listened to that voice, which now he guessed was his conscious warning him.

"Hello?" Castiel tried his voice, amazingly it was normal not all cracked.

All of the sudden emerald green eyes flooded his vision.

"Cas! Your awake!"

The demon sounded very relieved which calmed Castiel's nerves a bit.

The memories came back now, everything that had happened, Dean pulling him out of the bathtub and making him breath. Making a promise.

Castile licked his lips.

"You saved me" It wasn't a question

Dean blushed a little and smirked " Well, when you put it like that, yea I guess I did." then rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel was confused, Dean didn't treat him...like..well...a slave.

Before Castiel could even think the word escaped his lips, the word that would cause Dean to look differently at Castiel.

"Why?"

Castiel immediately regretted asking.

The smile left Deans lips and his face turned grim and confused and hurt all in one, which not just anyone could do.

"Why? Your really asking me that?" Deans tone was dead serious.

No no no I'm not asking you that I'm going to shut up right now before this nice act disappears and he treats me like just the object like everyone else lately.

"Yes" Castiel stated

Dean leaned in closer, even If Castiel wanted to he wouldn't be able to pull away because his neck was chained to the bed rail, but for some reason he didn't find himself wanting to.

"Because..." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

"You deserve to be saved."

Castiel jerked his face back into the soft pillows so he could see Deans eyes.

Dean brought his hand up and put it on Castiel cheek and rubbed soothing circles in with his thumb.

Dean looked like a god, his eyes blazing, everything about him seemed to glow.

Why did he have so many feelings for this demon? Why did he make him feel so different inside, make him feel loved, when he didn't even know this demon, not real-

Before Castiel could think anything else Dean brought his lips to Castiel's in a gentle kiss.

Castiel's mind went utterly blank, to shocked to do anything, so he would sit and did nothing, absolutely nothing...except maybe his lips had a other idea.

Dean gave out a pleased groan when Castiel responded.

When their lips parted Castiel tried following Deans lips upward, but was caught by the leather collar tied to the short leash tied to the headboard currently around his neck.

Which then brought him back to reality, and he relaxed.

Dean smiled a wolffish grin.

"Yea tiger, that's enough kissing for today, don't want you getting to excited.

Castiel felt his feathers ruffle in annoyance because he was not getting what he wanted.

So that's what demons called that...kissing?

His Angel people joined their emotions together by touching foreheads, not joining lips like dean did with Castiel.

But it made Castiel feel wonderful inside, and he wanted more.

So Castiel started to try to rise up to meet Dean again, but the collar kept him held back.

"More" he demanded, his voice sounding deeper then usual.

Dean gave a teasing grin.

"Nuh uh, enough is enough angel face, now go back to sleep, I want you to keep your strength-

Before Dean could say another word Castiel's right wing covered him and pressed down over his back, causing Dean to be sprawled across Castiel's body so close their noses were touching.

Green met Blue in a smashing battle for dominance.

Dean said no. Cas said yes.

Deans kissing was the only positive thing since he got here, and he'd be damned before he let it slip through his fingers.

Cas couldn't keep his wing like this for long, the angle was awkward and strained his muscles. Even know he wanted to keep Dean like this, If Dean didn't want to, what was the point in doing it again?

"Cas?" Dean's face flooded with worry when Castiel gave a sigh of defeat and let his wing slump back onto the soft bed.

Castiel looked away from Dean to the right, examining the room.

Dean got up careful of Castiel's wings.

He left the room through the open door, Castiel felt his skin start to prickle and himself become incredibly nervous at Deans absence.

Dean returned with a backpack and a... A baby bottle full of milk.

Castiel flinched at the memory from Lilith's Auction House.

Dean was to busy unpacking the backpack to take notice.

The backpack consisted of some bread, some crackers, water bottles filled with water with sippy ends, and a jar of honey.

Dean put all of the items on a side table and then walked over to Castiel with the baby bottle in hand.

The bottle brought bad memories back to Castiel so he turned away from the bottle when it bumped his lips.

Dean looked sad by this.

"Come on Cas, If you drink this we can try some solid food so we can get your weight up." Dean tried sounding hopeful. But Cas's lips didn't budge And he turned his face away.

" Come on don't be stubborn..."

Dean gently grasped his chin and brought the bottle to his lips.

It scarred Castiel on how easy it was for Dean to do this to him, he really didn't have a lot of strength left in his bones.

"Do it for me?" Dean whispered, obviously grasping at straws.

Last time Castiel had faced his fear it ended...badly to say the least.

But he could do this, he could do this for Dean.

He opened his mouth weakly and the nub of the bottle slowly entered his mouth, cautious to whether there was a problem. Castiel was rewarded with warm milk that exploded onto his dry tongue.

Castiel's stomach growled as it was fed, milk flowing freely down his throat into his stomach feeding him. Making him just that little bit warmer inside. Dean laughed and smiled at the noise Castiel stomach had made, and started rubbing his hand over castiels rib cage. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed and purred in contentment.

The feeding seemed to go on for about half an hour till Deans voice shattered the silence.

"Why'd yuh do it Cas?"

Castiel opened his eyes looking at Dean in confusion, but dean kept his eyes on his hand over Castiel's heart.

"You're so beautiful, there is nothing out there like you..." Dean trailed off.

Castiel was even more confused now.

"Yeah I know my Dads a dick, and you been through a lot, but why would you try to kill yourself?"

Castiel choked on the milk in his mouth and coughed, trying to sit up but couldn't.

"Oh shit!" Dean gasped quickly unhooking the collar so Castiel could sit up.

When the fit was done, Castiel slumped back onto the bed breathing rapidly.

"Cas? You ok?" Deans eyes were filled to the brim with worry, he patted Castiel face trying to get his attention.

Well at least the collar was off, that was a plus, but the cuffs remained.

Castiel nodded.

"Ok" Dean got up and got a water bottle.

" Want some water?" Dean asked

Castiel shook his head.

"Dean." he sighed

Dean looked up

"hmm?"

Castiel hesitated before speaking.

" I didn't...attempt, to take my own life."

Dean looked shell shocked, his mouth hanging open, eyes bulging, the whole nine yards.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh because of how abnormal the face looked on Dean.

"You didn't...You wha?

Castiel realized he was full on laughing now, so hard that tears came to his eyes. Deans confusion was absolutely hilarious. It took a good minute before Castiel could speak again.

"Suicide is a sin Dean, and we Angels only sin when It's completely necessary."

"I don't see what's so funny about this, If you are really that stupid to fall asleep in a bath tub your gonna need a personal guardian." Dean smiled looking serious

" I can't tell you how relieved I am Cas, I thought you were suicidal, that's why I got cuffs, a collar, the whole nine yards.

Castiel laid back down in the comforter looking tired.

Dean snickered "You look like a sex god from here"

Castiel rolled his eyes and brought up a wing to cover his nakedness.

"Aw Cas, don't be like that." Dean laughed

Castiel just gave him his best bitch which was almost as good as Sammy's, Dean self noted.

"Dad assigned me to train you isn't that great? So now you don't have to deal with shit heads like Gordon."

Castiel glared at Dean.

" What do you mean _train?"_

* * *

**_Please Review! Reviews are like hugs to me :) Tell me whatcha think so far and any suggestions are welcomed!_**


	8. Chapter 8 ( Picking up the pieces)

**I Apologize in advance for grammar, As you may have noticed I have been typing up these chapters at super sonic speed xD and sometimes I get carried away.**

**Please feel free to express your feelings on the story, this is my first story I have written and first Destiel story in fact so sorry if I'm off on some characters.**

**Remember feel free to review, it helps me type faster! (Comments are cookies!)**

* * *

"You know...train" Dean said unwrapping the bag that held the bread in it.

"Teach you how to not get in trouble with my dad or any other ass holes who treat you like dirt." Dean unwrapped the bread and then reached for the honey jar.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean...become their dog" Castiel stated flatly.

"What? NO!" Dean said whipping around his face full of surprise.

"That's what you saw yourself as when you came here?"

Dean looked at Castiel with sympathy.

Castiel huffed in irritation, and then looked at the cuffs that bound his hands and then back at Dean To make his point.

"Oh...Those were cause I thought you'd hurt yourself, or possibly not like me as much as I liked you and tried to strangle me." Dean smirked.

"Castiel rolled his eyes and looked away, pretending he didn't feel the blush that came to his cheeks."

Dean smiled and undid the bounds that held Castiel to the bed.

Castiel glared and rubbed his a wrist as he stretched out.

"Dean, how long was I asleep?"

"A week give or take, you kept coming in and out of consciousness, truthfully I thought you wouldn't recover." dean laughed nervously

Castiel looked at dean in horror.

Deans nervous chuckling seized. "Cas, you ok? It's all good now, see you made it, your here talking to me, but your still a little to weak to make me comfortable."

A WEEK? He had been here a whole WEEK?! No way, Dean had to be joking, but the pit in Castiels stomach said otherwise. He didnee remember anything about the past week, he had just gotten here yesterday! This had to be a sick joke.

"I'm fine" Castiel mumbled looking at his newly freed hands.

Even if Castiel could make a dash for it now, the room had only one window, which was barred, like a jail Castiel noted, and all the doors in the house automatically locked. And he didn't want to hurt Dean, not when he had been the only friend Castiel truly had in this new life.

Dean went back to the table, taking no notice or suspicion in what Castiel was thinking, as if he completely trusted him. And damn him it wasn't like Dean had a reason to trust Castiel, he just did, which made Castiel feel oddly warm all over. Damn his super sensitive feelings, they would be his downfall. Damn everything.

No Castiel needed to keep on task, he needed to escape, just there was no possible way how...unless...

Castiel looked at Deans back as he worked, it looked like he was making honey sandwiches, with two slices of bread and a slab of honey in the middle to each sandwich.

If Castiel took Dean as his hostage...

No No NO what the hell was he thinking? Maybe he really was going crazy...

Of course the suggestion wasn't totally insane, he wouldn't necessarily hurt Dean, just betray his trust and all that...

Or he could ask Dean to play along so he could go freely home...that could-no, that would NEVER work. Dean was obviously fascinated with Castiels physical appearance, the last thing Dean would want is to lose sight of it forever.

The most likely to work plan at the moment was plan A: Hold Dean hostage so he can fly away Scott free.

Who was he kidding? Even if that DID work which it never would, he wouldn't make it out of town alive, the place was flooded with demons, and John would raise the alarm, and every demon in a 500 mile radius would be looking for the angel, the only one with black wings Castiel mentally scolded his variation.

He sighed deeply, feeling totally and utterly hopeless, even if that 1 in a million chance did happen to get him out of town, he would be back to square 1, No flock, No food, No home.

Castiel flinched when he noticed Dean was leaning against the wall starring at him with those blazing green emeralds.

"Whatcha thinking about Cas?"

Castiel felt himself gulp loudly. Great.

Deans eyes squinted at him like he knew what he was thin-

Shit. Shit. _shit._

He knew. There was no way in hell he didn't, he was literally smirking because he knew, was Castiel that easy to read, or just that stupid to not be more careful when thinking evil master plans of taking the really hot demon who was the only one who Castiel liked, holding him hostage, and planning to skip town.

Dean looked at Castiel like he was reading a very confusing book, or looking at a puzzle that was missing a few pieces.

"Nothing." Castiel stated and looked away.

He always was such a terrible liar.

"Mhmm." Dean huffed and went back to making his sandwiches.

Few. Close one. To close.

After a couple of minutes of silence dean was done with making the sandwiches.

"Even if you did escape with my help, willing or not, there is no way you can get past the dogs."

Castiel could only stare at Deans back in shock, feeling like a huge bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him.

Dean didn't turn around, he just started adding sugar packets to all of the water bottles taking his time.

"Many have tried, got almost to the gate, hell I actually helped a couple once, coursedad didn't find out but, they wanted out of here so bad cause they were under this old trainer see, named Lucifer, we didn't know it at the time, but he beat them, never let them out of his sight.

Deans voice was calm. To calm.

"They were rare, turtle dove angels, soul mates, they um...they got right up to the gates, all they had to do was jump it, but then...

Dean hesitated, and then turned around looking a sadly at Castiel.

"The dogs, the hellhounds, got there first and when they were done with them...All that was left were feathers Cas.

Deans eyes were wet with tears now. Looking at Castiel with sad sad eyes.

He whipped his eyes dry and sniffled.

"And I couldn't do a damn thing, I watched them get ripped to shreds, and not a damn thing I said made them stop."

Castiel must have looked like a deer in headlights, the horror in everything Dean was saying, having your wings ripped to shreds, being eaten alive by hellhounds, the pictures that played in Castiels mind were beyond horrific.

"They only listen to dad, and that man rather see innocent blood spilt then be proven wrong, damage his pride, get made a fool out of.

Dean walked over to the bed, his face looking so different when he cried. He sat down next to Castiel putting his hand around Castiel's.

"I don't want to see that ever again." Dean whispered.

Castiel's grip on Dean's hand tightened.

"I don't want to see that happen to you..."

Castiel understood now, Dean was as much as a prisoner as he was, even if he was under his own roof. Castiel hadn't realized that Dean held all this resentment for his way of life, usually he seemed so strong. Castiel could be strong to. They both were broken within, but that was ok, they had each other to pick up the pieces.


	9. Chapter 9 ( A sython Reaction)

Castel woke to Deans emerald green eyes.

He blinked a few times to get his vision working properly, sunlight pored through the barred window.

Dean looked better then he did last night, more calm and at peace.

He leaned in and pecked a kiss on the tip of Castiels nose.

"Morning Doll face." Dean smiled

Castiel flinched as if he had been hit and got up.

"Cas?" Dean asked concerned.

" Don't call me that." He hissed.

Now it was Deans turn to flinch.

" You never rejected it before, I thought you like it?" Deans eyebrows furrowed looking truly confused.

" No, what you called me before that." Castiel whispered.

"What? Doll face? Why?"

Castiel flinched again, his body starting to shake as memories of the auction house demons came back Alistair. Meg, ...Azazel.

"Hey, hey Cas calm down your scarring me."

Dean was infront of Castiel now with his hands on Castiels cheeks holding his face so he could look into his eyes.

"Breath with me" Dean instructed.

Breath in

Breath out

Breath in

Breath out

"Very good" Dean smiled encouragingly. "now you wanna explain what that was all about?"

Castiel just shook his head and laid back down.

Dean just nodded. " Well, when you feel like sharing I'll be here Cas."

Castiel just rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into a pillow so he wouldn't have to look at Dean.

Castiel didn't need to see Dean to know he was smirking.

"Were gonna have to get you some clothes."

Castiel was confused

" I thought _slaves_ were not permitted to wear clothes?"

Dean ruffled through his back pack and found a pair of sweat pants and boxers and threw them at Castiel.

" Not on plantation grounds, but we're in the mansion also known as Estate grounds, so there are no rules specifying slave dress code, because slaves aren't aloud in here."

"So what does that make me?" Castiel asked curious

"The exception." Dean said seriously.

"It's not everyday my Dad buys an angel for half of a million gold pieces."

Castiel rolled his eyes and put the sweat pants and boxers on that Dean gave him.

Dean watched looking dumbstruck.

Castiel suddenly felt self conscious.

"What?" Castiel asked sounding more shy then he liked to think.

Dean shook his head grinning. "Nothing, was just enjoying the view s'all, you look good with my clothes on, even if they are a little bigger."

Castiel looked down at the sweat pants he was currently wearing, they were a dark blue, so dark they looked black to match his wings.

"So the other angels...They are on the plantation, which is...?"

" Next door actually, I'll give you a tour of the estate grounds today but...I don't want you over near the plantation ok?"

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed.

" Why not?" He was unable to hide the frustration displayed in his voice.

"Just no Cas, ok?"

Castiel pouted but decided not to dwell on it now.

Castiel waited patiently while Dean packed some his things up putting them carefully into the backpack.

Castiel began to doze since Dean was taking his sweet time.

"Hey um...Cas..."

Castiels head shot up at being spoken to, but he wish he never had.

Dean held out a leather collar towards Castiel to see, it was a pitch black leather band and held tags on the end of the small metal loop that was connected to it. An extremely small but complete lock connected the two ends.

"It's a um...training collar, your suppose to wear it 24/7 case you get lost or...well fly away, I didn't put it on you cause I wanted you comfortable, so I put the other one on you that was easier to handle when you had hypothermia, but um, your gonna need to wear it out. If my dad catches you without one on..."

Castiel just nodded.

" I will be in jeopardy of being taken away from your care."

Dean nodded grimly.

"Very well" Castiel sighed deeply and walked over to Dean and turned around.

Dean put the collar on careful not to pinch any skin, and made sure it wasn't to tight or loose.

Dean kissed the back of Castiel's neck when he was done, putting his hands around the part of the wings where skin met wing.

Before we go out though, since you haven't been out in a while I wanna just test if your gonna be ok, with like reaction and stuff, I don't want you getting hurt if we go outside.

Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean "What do you mean?" Castiel cocked his head to the side.

Dean just laughed." I mean testing if stuff hurts when it shouldn't naturally hurt."

"Ok..."Castiel said unsure

" No that's the beauty of it, see if it does hurt, then your not fit enough to go outside, therefore we avoid you getting injured.

For some reason Castiel believed Dean was just delaying because he didn't want to go outside, but he agreed anyway, even if hesitant.

" Ok, its just some basic stretchers, you'll be fine I'm sure."

"Tell me If it hurts."

Castiel knew all angels were extremely flexible, him especially, but it still made him nervous.

"Dean, are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Sure I'm sure! Cas don't yuh trust me?"

Castiel didn't know how to reply to that

Dean just laughed from behind him.

"Cas...I'm hurt." He said sarcastically.

Castiel strained his neck to see what Dean was doing.

"Nuh uh uh, patience angel" Dean said affectionately.

Castiel huffed and looked back straight ahead.

Dean was quiet for a minute, which made Castiel think he left, but then he felt something push between his shoulder blades and his wings.

Suddenly Castiel felt his skull snap back, totally exposing his long neck and the collar that clung to it. His wings threw themselves up in the air, as if he was extremely threatened, and he felt his legs give out from under him, his knees buckling.

"Woah, woah, woah." Dean caught Castiel on his way down to the floor holding Castiels small limb form up to his broad warm chest.

"What was that?" Castiel felt fully energized yet extremely drained at the same time which was weird.

"A sython reaction."

Castiel was panting now, he felt adrenaline rushing through his veins

"A, a what?" Castiel asked.

"It a defense mechanism, usually when angels protect their young."

"If you know the spot amd hit it correctly you can set it off and test all the reactions in the angels body, because that one tests all the main joints in the body."

Castiel was shocked, even he didn't know that.

" I didn't know that." Castiel blushed

" Of course not, If you did you would have to have babies." Dean laughed

Castiel blushed more.

"How did you kno-?"

" I've grown up with angels my whole life Cas, you pick up a thing or two."

" Looks like everything worked fine though, anything hurt?" Dean let Castiel go so he could balance by himself. " I'm fine." Castiel stated confidently.

With that they exited through the door.


	10. Chapter 10 (The Examination)

**Dear Viewers **

**Warning: Sexual Content is present in this chapter, but not unprofessionally.**

* * *

Dean wasn't kidding when he had said angels were not aloud on Estate grounds. Dean hadn't left one stone unturned, he had showed Castiel the library, the kitchen, where he met the cook Ellen, a sturdy but fair women, and her tough blond daughter Joanna but everyone called he Jo. The butlers pantry, the main hall, the living rooms, the dining rooms. The place was HUGE, each room uniquely decorated to the rooms tone and taste. Dean even showed Castiel the garden with a diverse number of flowers and plants.

When they got back inside the last person Castiel wanted to see, John Winchester was talking to a unfriendly looking demon who wore a suit, he looked like a politician, in the main hall. when Dean saw this he tried edging away without being unnoticed, pulling Castiel along.

"Oh! There you are son!" John exclaimed

Castiel saw Dean inwardly cringe.

John walked over to Dean and Castiel, the snarky guy in the suit following him.

"Dean this is Zachariah Adler, he's with the A.H.E.C. (Angel Health Examination Clinic.)

Zachariah nodded at Dean, Dean nodded back.

Zackariah grinned.

"Me and your father were just discussing your new angels...difficulties...with adapting to to the house" He gestured to Castiel.

Dean looked taken aback by that.

"What do you mean difficulties?" Dean asked suspitiously.

"Well your father explained to me the event that took place with the bathtub, and I'm just here to check up on his overall health."

"Dad? Whats wrong with Bobby, I thought he said Cas was good to go...?"

John and Zackariah gave each other a look, as if they were sharing a secret.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Mr. Adler comes from best of the best Dean, way more experienced then Bobby, he can catch much more things wrong with an angels body then Bobby can."

"Well, I'm here to check his physical health, but also his mental well being too." Zackariah stated.

"What? Dad Cas isn't CRAZY! He just forgot to get out of the stupid bath tub because he was tired!"

Zackariah looked at Dean " No one said anything about the angel being mentally disabled Mr. Winchester, it's just important that I examine him in his up to date health before proceeding to train or have any type of intercourse."

Zackariah was looking Cas up and down with a hungry look, which Castiel saw made Deans fist clench.

John obviously saw this also, and addressed Dean.

"Dean, be a sport and go get Castiel's documents in my office." It wasn't a question

Dean looked shocked "But Da-"

"Thanks son." John gave him a warning glare as Zachariah stared at Castiel.

Dean gave a look to Castiel as if saying "I'll be RIGHT back, I wont leave you long." And walked swiftly from the hall, Castiel could tell he was hurrying and uncomfortable with leaving Castiel with his father and this stranger.

The minute Dean left their sight Zachariah turned to John.

"Is there any particular reason as to why he is wearing clothes?" Zachariah asked

John sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I let an Angel stay in the house for a few days and in Deans eyes its the new shiny toy, so I guess he feels the need to play dress up with him."

Zachariah and John shared a chuckle.

"But isn't Dean your eldest?" Asked Zachariah curiously.

"Yea, my youngest is Sam, sometimes I think he's way more capable then Dean in running the family business, Dean gets to attached to things.

John hesitated for a moment. "He lost his mother when he was very young to a fire in the mansion, burned half the interior, I had to replace it all. Anyway Dean he um, well Sam was just a baby but Dean remembers some of it, and I guess he just grows close to anything he can get his hands on looking for comfort."

Zachariah took a leather leash from his suitcase that he had brought and stepped towards Castiel clipping it onto the collar. Castiel was shocked, at first they had acted like he wasn't even there, which Castiel wasn't use to since he had been getting so much attention from Dean lately, so he stepped back in surprise. Castiel had listened to everything John had said, he felt so bad for Dean, losing his mother at such an early age. Castiel never knew his mother. The closest thing he had to a parent was Michael his older brother who practically raised him. It hurt Castiel inside recalling fond memories of Michael.

" Mr. Winchester could you hold him still for the examination?" Zachariah asked.

John bit his lip and looked around the hall.

"Dean will probably show up and make a ruckus cause he seems to think this angel's his, so why don't we go somewhere more private?" John suggested.

Castiels nerves flayed at this. What were they going to do to him?

* * *

Castiel was led to a room full of mirrors, with horizontal and vertical metal poles every where he looked.

Dean hadn't shown him _this _room.

"This is the practice room, It the only room in the house that doesn't have priceless antiques in it if he was to...flip out." John stated calmly.

Zackariah nodded.

" Ok then, lets get down to business ." Zachariah smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Come here Castiel." John called, his voice making an attempt of being soothing, reassuring, and demanding all at the same time.

There was no really getting out of this one. Castiel thought bitterly to himself.

John was leaning against a thick pillar in the middle of the room, there were 4 more, all lining the middle of the spacious large room, search one about 30 feet away from each other.

Castiel went over to John, looking for any sudden movements, amazingly there were none, Dean had said that John would not hurt him because of the money he was worth, so what was there really to fear? Castiel bounded the rest of the way in blind trust.

Johns face looked pleased at first but then Johns face turned sad and regretful which made Castiel uneasy.

It was quickly swept away though with the hard stern look of the demon Castiel had come to know as John Winchester.

John gently pushed Castiel so that his chest and the side of his face was against the pillar, he gasped in suprise and immediately began to struggle, but Zackariah caught his hands on the other side of the pillar and tied his wrist together so that he was hugging the pillar. It stretched his arms and was unpleasant. Tears of frustration built up in Castiels eyes, his body starting to wrack with shakes, feeling like a trapped animal. His heart going a million miles a minute.

From the corner of his eye he saw John pull some papers from his pocket, unfold them and give them to Zachariah.

"Are these his papers?" Zachariah asked

John just nodded.

Zachariah didn't ask.

All Castie could hear was his heavy breathing and the sound of Zachariah's Pen as he took notes.

The mirrors around the room helped Castiel keep and eye on the demons.

When Zachariah was done taking notes for the moment he turned to John.

" I would like to examine his genitals and underparts to help me determine if he is a submissive or dominant angel." Zachariah said professionally.

John actually looked hesitant.

" Our other Angel doctor at the plantation concluded he was most likely a submissive cause he was unusually docile when he came here." John said.

Zachariah nodded in understanding "Yes, I would just like to confirm his conclusion if that is alright with you."

"May I?" Zackariah asked John.

John looked at Castiel who's wings were shaking, his whole body trembling, which concerned John, the angel was petrified out of his mind, so much so that he would probably give himself a heart attack any minute. John put a hand on Castiel's naked back between his shoulder blades and rubbed soothingly.

"Shhhh, It's ok Castiel, were just going to have the doctor examine you and see if anything is wrong, then you can go back and hang out with Dean the whole night, won't that be nice?"

That did sound nice, he let his wings relax a little and his body loosen up, some of the shaking disappeared to, just thinking about Dean and his blazing green eyes. Johns word to Castiel was nothing, he had betrayed his trust, and taken him away from Dean in the first place. But Castiel could do this, at least for a chance at getting back to Dean.

John took that as a ok, and gave a curt nod To Zachariah.

Zacharia put white plastic gloves on and ran a hand over Castiel's back soothingly.

All of the sudden cool air hit Castiels ass as Deans sweatpants and boxers were pulled down over his thighs quickly, and professionally.

Zachariah parted his cheeks to examine the hole quickly and efficiently, putting one gloved finger on it to see how the muscle would contract.

Zachariah did this for about a minute, but never pushed into Castiel. He continued until he was satisfied with the response.

John watched closely with a hand on Castiel's ribs to calm and steady him.

Castiel whimpered when Zackariah's hands plunged into his feathers feeling for the oil glands. Castiel gasped when he found three on his left wing and gave them a few squeezes. Castiel could feel his erection growing heavy between his legs, filling with blood, which was highly uncomfortable. Oil glands were meant for MATES and MATES ONLY not petty doctors who could just touch there when they wanted. It was the most private and sensitive part of an Angels body, and Castiel felt completely and utterly violated.

Castiel tried pulling away, flapping his wings wildly to get this demons hands AWAY from him.

Zackariah stepped back in surprise of the little fit Castiel was having, his face looking amused for a moment when Castiel caught him in a mirror. That quickly turned to fear when Castiel spread out his full wing span, making himself look bigger and more aggressive and full on ready to attack the demon if he even THOUGHT of getting near him again. Where was Dean? What Zachariah had did to Castiel was molestation, sexual harassment, and rape all in one. His heart beat was so loud he could hear it in his ears. Where was Dean? He would protect him. He promised...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" John addressed Castiel looking furious.

Castiel was brought back from his own thought to the present. John looked furious, Zachariah, well, he looked...fascinated?

That shout of command, dominance over him sent him over the edge. Castiel came all over the pillar in front of him, seeing stars, his orgasm had ripped through him and took him along for the ride. Castiel had never had such a powerful orgasm as he did just then.

Castiel was ashamed. He had came in front of John and a doctor he didn't even know,

Castiel went limb in submission the oil glands on his left ring on fire.

He felt his wings quiver, his whole body shaking.

He had humiliated himself in front of John. What If John told Dean that he came from John shouting at him? Tears of frustration built up in Castiel's eyes.

Would John hurt him or worst...Take Dean away from him?

Castiels body rattled with shakes at the thought.

John's gaze cooled at the show of submission. "Sorry about that, are you alright?" He asked Zachariah.

Zachariah nodded looking at the oil on his hand. It was black oil, not the usual translucent watery milk color all other angels had. Zachariah also took note of the red specks of blood that mixed with the oil.

"It's quite alright, its an instinct to protect his oil glands as you know, no harm done I'm fine." Zachariah stated swiftly. Seeing the mess on the floor Zachariah nodded to himself.

"He's also a virgin, making this much harder on him, He's gonna feel protective over his virginity. " Zachariah explained. "I would be surprised If he hadn't orgasmed from getting his glands squeezed. It's the most sensitive part of their body. This angel in particular has very sensitive and respondent glands. Its a natural reaction."

"Is that good?" John asked casually

Zachariah laughed " Yeah, it means he's normal, which is always good." Zachariah responded.

"It's always hard when young angels get their oil glands touched because they think they are losing apart of their virginity." Zachariah explained to John. John obviously didn't know this, he was just in the business of buying rare angels, he didn't actually go through caring for or training them.

"That must have been the first time he has ever gotten his oil glands touched though, blood usually comes with the oil when they are first squeezed." Zachariah stated looking at his white glove.

John looked confused for a moment.

Zachariah sighed deeply seeing he was going to have to explain this.

"You have to look at it as if a female was getting her cherry popped." Zachariah referred to."But instead of 1, there can be as much as 6. Each angel has a different number, Castiel here happens to have 6. When the glands are squeezed, they aren't popped so they aren't technically losing their virginity when it happens, they just over exaggerate. It happens all the time at A.H.E.C."

"To actually pop them, they release a huge amount of oil during first intercourse, so that they feathers stay wet and slick, they don't actually pop, but once first intercourse is completed the oil gland will release oil anytime the angel is aroused."

Castiel wasn't really paying attention to Zachariah's rants though, he felt like he was going to pass out for some reason, he felt light headed, the world spinning around him.

"I would suggest milking them regularly since angels his age, even know they are young are mated. But the people you have on your plantation probably already know this and do it regularly since you don't mate your angels." Zachariah stated.

Zachariah changed the dirty glove and got a clean one on and kneeled down, making sure he was at an angle so Castiel couldn't kick him and and reached under Castiels ass grasping his penis gently, which had long gone flaccid. Castiel shivered at being touched down there. Zachariah massaged his balls with his hand, being extremely careful.

"What are you looking for?" John asked curiously.

"Cancer, or a defect that would make him unable to bear offspring." Zachariah replied.

Then all of the sudden both Zachariah and John whipped around when they heard a gasp.

Dean stood staring at the scene, a look of pure and sheer fury on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	11. Chapter 11 ( I want you to be my first)

**Dear Viewers**

**Warning: Swearing** **  
**

**Review: I would like your opinion on Mpreg, would you like to see it in this story or not. I'm greatly considering it, but there are still a lot of plot points to cover, so tell me what you guys think. **

* * *

Dean had left Castiel with his father and that Adler health guy, which he did NOT agree with one bit, but he wasn't willing to test his fathers limits with authority, Dean knew the first thing his father would do if he defied him would be to take Cas away...And he couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't.

The minute Dean was out of their view he dashed for his fathers office, ripping it apart when he got there looking for Castiel's papers. He started panicking at how much time he was taking, screw it. He'd just say he looked everywhere but couldn't find them, which was partly true.

Dean raced back to the main hall, shocked when he found it empty.

His father really was one sleazy bastard, he probably had Cas's papers on him the whole time. All Winchesters thought alike.

Dean smashed the wall with his fist in frustration, leaving a dent. He would have to check every room. Starting with the ones he thought his Dad might bring Castiel to, he checked every room. Every. Single. One. He was panting by the time he was done which was about an hour, and that was running through every single room in the house. He must had missed one... He thought back to all the rooms...No he was pretty sure he checked almost al-

Deans mind went point blank for a second. The basement. The one they turned into a dance practice room. Dean never went down there cause he hated dancing. They had to be in there, it was spacious and perfect to house a resisting angel. Dean dashed downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time instead of the elevator.

When he got to the entry his heart stopped beating, and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

Zachariah the sleazy shit head that he was, was kneeling by Castiel and had his hand around Cas's dick.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Castiel was so relieved to hear Deans voice he thought he could cry.

Zackariah got up quickly, getting behind John and taking off his gloves.

"Dean this isn't what it looks like." John stated calmly, not looking as flustered as Zackariah did.

"Oh it isn't huh? Looks like you were watching some sleazy dirtbag molest Cas." Dean growled.

"Cas? You gave it a nick-name?"

"Yea I gave _him _a nick-name so what?"

John sighed deeply looking defeated.

"It's a necassary procedure Dean you know that, all the angels go through it with Bobby." John stated getting irritated.

"Yea, with BOBBY not PERVS." Dean yelled.

Castiel flinched at Dean raising his voice.

"Perhaps I should leave..." Zachariah suggested picking up the papers the were on his suitcase and put them inside.

Dean recognized them immediately, those were Castiels papers, the ones John sent Dean for.

So Dean was right, the bastard had them on him the whole time.

John looked at him and nodded.

"Yes thank you for your time."

Zachariah grinned "I'll send you the full report once I get back to base, but I would have another doctor check his blood for abnormalities."

Dean made his was over to the leather cuffs, and in clipped them.

Dean caught Castiels slumping figure and held him closeto his chest.

"Sorry, so sorry, m'sorry" Dean whispered into Castiels hair.

John rolled his eyes. "Dean, your being over dramatic." John said clearly losing his patience.

"You lied to me, you said the papers were in your office." Dean snarled

"Because I knew this is how you would react!" John yelled.

Dean glared at John.

John rubbed his face."Dean...what if something was seriously wrong with him, wouldn't you want to know?"

Dean just glared more.

"I'm retaking Cas to my room now, away from _you." _Dean threw back like a slap in the face.

Dean grabbed Castiels forearm and led him upstairs.

"Hey Dean, Have you seen Dad?" Sam asked him when they ran into him in the main foyer.

"Yea he's in asshole land with all the dicks." Dean growled moving past him and guiding Castiel up the stairs, leaving Sam looking dumbstruck.

When the got into their room Dean arranged Castiel so he was laying on his stomach on the bed.

"That wasn't very nice to say to Sam."

Dean ignored him and just laid next to Castiel on the large bed.

"Dean?" Castiel asked cautiously "Are you alright?"

Dean laughed hysterically, bringing tears to his eyes.

"A...Amm I alright?"

Castiel didn't see what was so funny.

"Cas, your the one that just got molested, and your asking me if I'm alright?"

Castiel just stared not knowing what to say.

"You know what no. no I'm not alright." Dean said turning serious in a heartbeat.

"I can't get you out of my mind, you drive me crazy Cas." Dean said turning his head so they starred into each others eyes.

Castiel blushed.

"Dean...I want.."

Dean looked curious "You wants what Cas?"

"I want you to be my first."

* * *

**Oh what will Dean say to this? :3 Sorry this chapter was kinda boring and really short, it was a bridging chapter, but the next chapter will be up soon with lots of exciting events and hopefully some kinky scenes ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 (Collapse)

**Dear Viewers**

**Warning: Sexual Content (Destiel)**

* * *

"Cas...You don't mean that. You don't know what you're saying." Dean looked well...concerned. Dean reached over and started unhooking Castiel's leather training collar, and then unlocked it with a key from his pocket.

"Yes, Dean I do...You're...

Dean silenced Castiel with a hungry kiss, throwing the collar aside, his tongue exploring Castiel's mouth, Castiel followed Deans lead and did the same.

When they broke the kiss Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, his fingers carding through the angels jet black soft hair. Castiel closed his eyes.

"You're all I have." Castiel whispered.

Dean got up slowly, disturbing Castiel.

"Where are you-"

"Shhhh, relax angel." Dean laughed rearranging Castiel so that he was laying on his back without crushing his wings.

"Dean wha-"

But before Castiel could finish Dean took Castiel's flaccid dick fully into his mouth.

"Ohmmmmm uhmmmmphhhh" Castiel groaned. Castiel put his hand into Deans hair threading his fingers through it.

Dean looked like he was a natural at whatever he was doing, taking Castiel fully in and out, Castiel started to wonder if he had a gag reflex.

Then Castiel felt a warm feeling in his lower belly.

"Dean, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Castiel gasped.

Before Castiel could say anything else, everything he knew was let go, and Dean was swallowing his cum down his throat, every last bit.

Castiel pulled at Deans shirt, he wanted it off, and now.

Dean seemed to get it and complied, removing the short sleeved shirt and showing off his tan muscled chest.

Castiel laid in the pillows panting furiously, the breaths coming in and out fast. Dean pulled his mouth off Castiel's dick licking his lips. Castiel pulled him up so that they met each other half way for a heated kiss. Castiel tasted himself on Dean as their tongues tangled together. Then Deans hands went up, running through Castiel's feathers and making them stand up in different directions.

Castiel gasped and keened.

When Dean's hands found his oil glands on both wings Castiel stilled and stared up at Dean, who was over him now. Dean waited for the confirmation from him. Castiel gulped, suddenly very nervous, but gave a curt nod closing his eyes and waiting.

He felt soft kisses on his closed eye lids before Dean gently squeezed one of the small plump oil glands.

Castiels gasped and his eyes flew open. Deans eyes searching his for any sign of pain.

Castiel wasn't gonna lie, it kinda hurt to have his oil glands touched, never mind squeezed, but it was a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure thrown into one. Dean kissed Castiel's chest erasing any memories of the humiliation Castiel had suffered earlier that day.

Castiel had barely recovered from his last orgasm before another one was ripping through him. He threw his head back into the pillows his wings cocooning over Deans naked back and pushed down.

Dean was in a cocoon of dark black feathers, some black oil from the gland Dean had squeezed getting on his chest. Castiel hummed in approval at marking up Dean. Dean laid sprawled across Castiels pale body. Their lips joining together again in a kiss.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither in a hurry to take Castiel's virginity just yet. They had plenty of time to get to that later.

_Or so they thought..._

* * *

Dean woke with a severe headack. Their room was darker even know it was probably midday which was a blessing when Dean got headacks like this. Dean noticed they were becoming more and more frequent, but nothing he or an asprin couldn't handle. What was he gonna do? Run to daddy and beg him to make it all better?

This was the first actual migraine he had gotten ever since Castiel had gotten here, which was about a week and 2 days ago.

Amazingly John hadn't asked how Castiels training was going, which was good since Dean hadn't even started and didn't really want to either. John was probably to busy with his daily schedule to tamper with such small matters, but when a chance presented itself to make Deans life hell, Dean guessed he would probably take it.

Then there was a pounding on the door, probably the thing that had woken him up. Dean winced. This was gonna be a bad day already, Dean could tell. He felt like all the blood was in his head, he felt nauseous and the asshole pounding at his door wasn't helping.

Dean looked around and was confused where he was for a moment, everything was black and soft looking.

Then he realized it was Cas's wings cocooning him. They must have fallen asleep like that.

"Shit Cas, wake up baby." Dean whispered tapping Castiels soft cheek.

Castiel had the greatest baby face of all time, with those fleshy soft cheeks, which were still filled with baby fat, and those huge georgeous blue eyes.

Dean didn't want to get Castiel up, he looked so peaceful and sweet, but someone was at the door.

Castiel opened those deep deep pools of blue Dean had grown to love so much and gave a small yawn.

Castiel thought of baby kittens so much every time he looked at Castiel it was kinda sad. Which was not manly at all, which Dean inwardly scolded himself for.

Dean still had his jeans on from last night, which was good, but he needed to find his damn shirt.

"Cas you gotta let me up." Dean grunted trying to get up but there was no way able to without hurting Cas unless he moved his wings.

Castiel blinked up at him confused amd then complied when he heard the pounding on the door.

Dean jumped off of Castiel and grabbed his shirt on the floor and put it on, noticing the large black stain, most likely Castiel's wing oil, dried on his chest, the shirt would cover it up though.

Just as Dean put the shirt on, The pounding on the door increased which made Dean glare at it.

"Dean would yuh open the door. Come on I've been waiting foreverrrrrrrr." A young voice whined from the other side.

_Sam_. Dean supplied his mind with.

"Come back later." Dean called, his head swelling at even raising his voice. He grabbed an extra blanket from under the bed and threw it over Castiel, who was still laying in the dirty sheets and pillows observing Dean.

The extra blanket should hide anything suspicious Dean thought.

He didn't want Sam suspitious of his late night activities with Castiel, he loved Sam and all, hell he adored him, but he wanted to be sure he could completely trust Sam not to tell Dad before he told him about him and Castiel.

Dean then proceeded to walk to the door, but stumbled when he got there, reaching out and supporting himself on the doorframe. His head was spinning, and his brain was on fire...he quickly shook it off and looked back at Castiel.

Castiel was laying back in the pillows, his eyes ablaze with an electric blue looking at Dean with concern.

Dean didn't want Cas worrying about him, he was fine, the headache would disappear in a few hours, they always did.

He threw Castiel his best smile, even though he knew it was a poor excuse for one. Weak and laced with pain but Castiel smiled back, and then Dean opened the door.

* * *

Sam annoying as ever looked up at Dean through his bangs. Geez the kids hair was getting long.

"Finally Jerk! I've been waiting out here for like 10 minutes." Sam cried.

Dean winced, geez and the kids voice was shrilling to him, like nails on a chalk board.

Sam seemed to notice Dean wince and smirked in triumph.

"Yea you should feel bad, you should treat me with more respect Dean."

The hell he should the little shit, Sam obviously had mistaken Deans wince for sympathy for him, when really it was pain.

"Yea Sammy ok." Dean said rubbing his eyes and leaning heavily on the door frame.

Sams smirk suddenly disappeared replaced by concern.

"Dean? Are you feeling ok?"

The headacks had started a little over a year ago and had gotten worst and worst but this one was the worst by far. Dean hadn't told anyone about them...even Sam.

"Yea, yea I'm fine what did you want bitch" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean suspitiously but decided not to dwell on it.

"Dad wants to see you in the sitting room."

Dean sighed deeply.

"Can you tell Dad I'm not up for anything today."

Sam looked hesitant. "Dean Dad will probably come up here if you don't go down there." Sam warned.

He was right, he'd come up and Dean didn't want Cas around when they talked, because it usually led to fighting.

"I'll be down in a minute" Dean whispered

Sam nodded and gave Dean one last concerned look before leaving.

Dean shut the door and leaned against it for a moment closing his eyes.

The headack was so bad now, Dean just wanted it to end. To lock himself in a dark room with Cas's warm body and never come out, but no, his father had to make his life so much more difficult.

When Dean opened his eyes he saw Castiel head tilt like a puppy.

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly. Dean could still see Castiel was concerned, his bueatiful features edged with worry.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down, and reached down and placed a kiss on Castiels forehead slowly.

He then put the palms of his hands on Castiels cheeks and lowered his face so they were touching foreheads. Castiel closed his eyes and breathed shallow breaths through his mouth.

Dean then proceeded to kiss Castiels eye lids that protected the eyes he loved so much with the most gentlest of care.

Keeping the best for last, Dean finally went for those feminine plush pink lips.

Their lips parted, and Dean ran his hand through Castiels soft hair. Castiel opened his eyes and looked confused.

"I'll be back later...stay here and just relax ok?"

He then got up and walked to the door and turned back to look at his angel and smiled.

"I love you Cas." he said sincerely.

Castiels eyes widened but the door was already closed before he could say "I love you too."

Dean walked down the hall, ready to go down the long staircase that led to the main hall so he could meet his father in the sitting room, he was probably in for another scolding, more threats that if he didn't behave like a good little boy then he would have Cas taken away.

But the minute Dean reached the top of the stairs, a sheer white hot pain severed through his head, his vision went dark and blurry, and then he was falling.


	13. Chapter 13 (Goodbye)

**Dear Viewers **

**Grab your tissue boxes and cat or dog for snuggles because this is the dark/sad part of the story. No character death I promise, lol no I'm not Lucifer here :P And no this isn't the end, it's most likely just the beginning my friends :)**

**I listened to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey while writing this chapter. It is my favorite song in the whole wide world, you may notice that the title of this is greatly influenced by the song's title.**

**YOU MUST LISTEN TO IT BEFORE OR DURING READING THIS CHAPTER.**

**NO EXCEPTIONS. **

* * *

Castiel was pacing the room now. Dean had been gone for a whole day, and Castiel was worried out of his mind. Dean wasn't alright when he had left.

The frustration was building and Castiel started acting out in acts of aggression, he tore all the sheets off the bed so the bed mattress was bare. When Castiel was considering tearing up the pillows, he heard the door open.

Castiel turned around with Deans name on his lips, instead he was met with Sam's teary face, his form quivering in the doorway.

Something was wrong.

"Sam?" Castiel dared speaking to the young teen, this wasn't John, it was Sam, Deans brother.

Sam seemed to regain his posture at that and looked at Castiel sadly before he spoke quietly.

"Come with me."

Sam didn't bother putting a collar on Castiel, he led him all the way to the other side of the house.

Sam led him into a small green room, which looked cozy until Castiel saw _him._

Dean was laid out on a large soft hospital bed, tubes stuck up his nose and a feeding tube down his throat, he was in a white hospital gown, with white sheets over the lower half of his body. Hospital equipment was everywhere, including an IV that was stuck to Deans wrist. A fair peace of gauze was wrapped around the radius of his forehead. The gurney was opened at the top exposing Deans chest, which contained light bruising, metal things stuck to his chest connected to a steady beeping heart monitor.

Tears trailed down his face as he turned to Sam.

"How did this happen?" he choked out.

"Well the bruising is from falling down the stairs." A gruff voice answered from behind him.

Sam and Castiel turned to see Bobby leaning against the door post looking exhausted. "He hit his head on the way down too;"

Bobby stepped into the room and walked around to grab some papers.

"John rushed him to the hospital and they took Xray's because Dean wasn't waking up, and they um...they found a good size tumor on his cerebellum (The back of the brain)."

Castiels stopped breathing.

A tumor? Tumors were deadly, especialily brain tumors. Castiel should have never let him walk out that door, the last thing Dean had said to him replaying in his mind over and over again.

"I love you."

Did Dean know?

"The doctors that were here earlier said he most likely will never wake up, cause it wasn't treated in its earlier stages resulting in a coma."

Bobbys voice broke. Which in turn made Sam start crying, but Castiel just stared at Dean. His face so still, so still, when just yesterday he was laughing, smiling and kissing him and telling him how beautiful he was.

Bobby saw Castiel staring and cleared his throat getting his emotions under control, Sam walked out of the room, his body wracking with sobs. He couldn't stand to see his brother like this any longer.

Bobby patted Castiel's shoulder.

" I don't know what's gonna happen to Dean...Bobby whispered.

"I don't know if John plans to do Euthanasia or..."

Castiel gasped at what Bobby had said.

"You mean...kill him?" The horror was clearly evident in his voice.

"No, I mean put him out of his misery...You think Dean wants to be trapped in his body alone the rest of his life?"

"He'd have me" Castiel whispered

Bobby looked sympathetically at Castiel " John is planning on sending you to plantation tomorrow."

Castiel stiffened.

That was the one place Dean had wanted Castiel never to enter.

"He needs someone to blame cause he's in mourning, the damn idgit can't admit he screwed up, so he's blaming you." Bobby said sadly.

Castiel shook his head in denial.

" No...NO." He cried pulling away from Bobbies hand.

"I have to stay with Dean. Please..._please_...don't take him away from me."

Castiel's eyes flooded with tears now. This could be happening. It just _couldn't._

_"_I'm sorry son, I truly am" Bobby said sincerely.

" But it's not my call, I'm not the boss." Bobby said sadly.

Castiel stared at his feet, which looked like two huge blurs his eyes watering so bad.

"Can I have a minute with him?" Castiel's voice was so soft, it sounded like a whisper.

" Dean was right, you really are like nothing else out there." Bobby said, his voice filled with wonder.

Castiel looked up, praying for just a minute alone with his Dean.

Bobby sighed heavily rubbing the back of his neck.

" Gosh, your really trying cute eyes on me?" Booby asked smiling.

Castiel looked back down, even his wings dropping in despair, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Well, it's working." Bobby sighed

Castiel looked back up in shock.

" Tell yuh what, I'll give you the whole night with him how's that sound?" Bobby said

It was better then anything Castiel could have dreamed of. Maybe God really did have a soft spot.

"Thank You." Castiel whispered tears of joy running down his face.

"Yea, yea, just don't make me regret it, don't do anything stupid either." Bobby added.

With that Bobby left the room.

Castiel stared at Dean, his Dean. Only alive because of the tubes that ran through his body.

Dean gingerly walked over to the side of the hospital bed. It must had been very expensive, it wasn't one of the cheap ones.

Castiel gulped and licked his lips.

"Dean." Castiel tried. Wishing only to see those bright green eyes again.

But Dean stayed immobile as ever.

Castiel looked at the closed door, and then back at Deans body making up his mind on what he was going to do.

Castiel unbuttoned Deans hospital gown so that he was naked for Castiel. Deans penis sat flaccid to the side. Castiel's eyes took in everything about Dean. From the light fresh bruises that showed on the sun kissed skin here and there to the dark pubes that surrounded the root of deans penis.

Castiel was surprised to not find a catheter to help Dean uranate, they probably removed it earlier for cleaning and gave Dean drugs so he wouldn't urinate until they got it back.

Castiel was already naked, so there was no need to remove his clothes.

He gingerly got onto the hospital bed, which squeecked under his weight.

Castiel shot a look to the door before going back to business.

He put his fingers in his mouth working his tongue around his digits quickly and efficiently.

He then reached back and started fingering himself open as much as possible, acting purely on instinct.

Castiel reached his hand up, cupping Deans cheek softly, reaching down with his other hand and rubbing Deans penis so that it became heavy with blood. Castiel didnt have nearly enough preparation, but his natural slick he produced, being the amazing submissive he was, he then sunk down onto it still cupping and never takeing his eyes off of Deans georgous face.

It hurt. GOD it hurt, Dean felt so big inside him. So alien yet familiar at the same time.

Dean was so beautiful in sleep, still looking very much alive and yet very much dead. As everyone did when they slept.

Castiels started crying again, tears running down his face as sobs racked his body, he covered his mouth with his hand to keep the sound in, he didnt want to attract unwanted attention, and squinted his eyes shut, the pain of what he was losing tearing him apart as he started moving up and down on Deans penis in earnest.

Deans face stayed closed off to any emotion. Castiel felt his oil glands start to swell with oil, they felt extremely full and uncomfortable, Castiel wished Dean could touch them, and help them release their contents. Although he already felt oil seeping out off them naturally, soaking his feathers and running down his back.

He felt his climax occurring now, he quickened his speed, riding Dean, his eyes on Deans face the whole time.

He felt his glands start to pop, releasing extreme amounts of oil. Castiel muffled the cry of ecstasy he felt by putting some of Deans hospital gown into his mouth to act as a gag.

The hospital bed squeaked louder as Castiel went at his full pace. He gasped seeing stars as he came the same time Dean ejaculated into him. His body went limb, the oil on his wings dried instantly which was a relief so the oil didn't get on the floor leaving evidence.

Castiel panted hard hiding his face in the crook of Deans neck, mindful of the tubes. amazingly Deans heart monitor had not speeded up, Deans dick must of had a mind of its own. And that was enough consent for Castiel.

Castiel knew he wanted Dean to be his first, and he knew deep down Dean wanted that too. This was goodbye.

Castiel was brought down from his high by the sudden cruelty of reality. He would never get to see Dean cry again or laugh again, or smile again.

Castiel only had one shot at this, and he prayed to whatever god there was that it worked.

That Deans seed would grow inside him. If he couldn't have Dean, he could at least have apart of him.

" We are mated now my love." Castiel whispered never taking his eyes off Deans face.

Castiel found Deans penis going flaccid inside of him, since it was literally spent.

Castiel leaned up and rested his head on Deans chest, good thing he didn't weigh a lot. He remembered how Dean was trying to make him eat more since the moment he had arrived to The Winchester Estate.

A tear ran down his face as he remembered Deans last words to him.

Castiel closed his eyes and found himself whispering

" I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14 (Gates of Hell)

**Dear Viewers**

**Warning: Violence.**

* * *

Castiel had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed, holding Deans hand the whole night. Castiel was woken up to a shake to his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and the first thing he saw was Deans still form, if it was not for all the tubes Castiel would have thought that Dean was just sleeping, his face looking at peace.

He looked to the left where Bobby was arranging some supplies onto a shelf against the wall, totally unaware of what Castiel had done to Dean last night. How he had practically made love to a corpse. Castiel sighed deeply at the realization of it. He was mated to someone who he couldn't be with.

The weird part was that he already felt different with Deans seed planted inside him, slowly but surely growing. Castiel had heard of demon and angel hybrid babies, they were treated as demon offspring when born.

If Castiel could just go unnoticed until he was ready to give birth to a healthy baby...deans baby, it would be accepted as one of the demons own in their society. Demon-Angel babies were extremely rare since they the two rarely had sex together as mates. But it was possible. And there was no doubt in Castiels mind that he was carrying apart of Dean inside him.

"I asked John about...Dean." Bobby grunted.

Castiels ears popped up in interest.

"He said he couldn't find it in himself to give his own son Euthanasia."

Castiel sighed a breath of relief he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"But his plans are still the same for you." Bobby dead panned.

"Don't you work there? At the plantation" Castiel asked

"John only lets me go on Mondays as a doctor, the rest of the time I'm to busy working here." Bobby grunted as he lifted up a heavy looking cardboard box.

"Bobby..." Castiel asked softly

Bobby looked up at Castiel.

"Can you keep me posted on..."

Bobby sighed. "Your just gonna make it harder for yourself."

Castiel looked down at his and Hand wrapped around Deans.

"Oh, alright...but don't say I never did anything for yuh." Bobby grunted

Bobby stepped out of the room carrying the cardboard box and Castiel looked back at Dean and clutched his hand just that much tighter.

"I'm going to have to leave soon my love." Castiel whispered.

Castiel leaned over to whisper in Deans ear.

"You come back to me, I'll wait as long as it takes...just come back to me." Castiel choked out, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

He kissed Deans cheek softly. His wings drooping in despair.

Just then Castiel heard heavy boots.

He pulled away fast enough to let the kiss go unnoticed. And as fast as he could, unraveled his hand from Deans, which wasnt really fast. It took all his will power, and was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. It was letting go.

John entered the room Bobby close behind him.

John looked at Deans body and then looked at Castiel slumped in the chair and looked...enraged.

"Bobby why is this angel in here?" He growled out, not sounding friendly at all.

Castiel flinched.

"John, come on don't take it out on hi-"

"I'd watch that tongue of yours of you fancy your job, now answer the god damn question." John hissed out venomously.

Bobby looked shocked but then looked down at his worn out old boots and complied.

" Dean really liked this angel, I thought maybe it would help him..."

"Help him what Bobby? Help him wake up?" John looked furious, filled with rage.

Bobby shook his head slowly "Help him heal." Bobby whispered.

"My son is as good as dead Bobby, the sooner we all accept that the better." John grunted.

Bobby didn't have a reply to that. But Castiel did.

"No." Castiel whined his voice breaking amd tears spilling over his eyes.

John looked shocked. "What?"

"Don't say that." Castiel choked out on a sob.

"I can say whatever I please angel, and don't you forget it." John snarled

"Bobby go get a collar and leash so you can-" John cut himself off

"Actually I would like to take him there myself" John stated.

Castiel choked out on a sob and put his face in his hands and started crying hard.

When Bobby came it wasn't with Castiels original training collar. This one was just a plain chestnut brown. In Bobbies other hand he had a strong threaded looking leather leash, of the same color.

John took it from Bobby and went over to the hunched figure in the chair.

"Stand up angel." John growled.

Castiel didn't hear him over his own sobs of despair.

This enraged John greatly " I said...STAND UP!" John yelled.

Castiel looked up and complied immediately on shaky legs. His whole body shaking over. John had a good 4 inches on him and towered over him.

"Save some tears for later angel, then I'll give you something to cry about." John hissed as he strapped the leather band around Castiels soft throat, tight.

Castiel stopped crying at the feeling of being choked, his face was still puffy with tears.

Then John loosened it up, only a small bit though so Castiel could breath. Castiel was scarred now, it wouldn't do well for him to die, because he would never have Deans baby, and Dean would die right here in this hospital bed, and the world would never get to experience apart of Dean Wimchester, the demon Castiel loved.

John grabbed the leash from Bobby and attached it quickly.

He was practically pulled out the door by John, who was much much stronger then him.

Bobby gave him a sad look of sympathy.

This was it. This was goodbye.

He looked back to the whispered loved so much, but was yanked out of the room before he could say anything, the collar around his throat was tight, causing him to choke and gasp.

John didn't let up till they were fully down stairs in the hall where they walked to the next building over. It looked just as big as Winchester mansion, but was much much less homely in a sense. It was a major white barn, which was connected to a stables.

John handed him to a dark skinned man, who chilled Castiel to the bone.

"Morning Mr. Winchester." The dark skinned man said in greeting.

"Gordon, I'd like you to meet Castiel, he's about a week and a half behind on his training, and needs to make up for it _fast. _And your the only trainer who can take him on short notice."

Gordon nodded

"He's gotta mouth on him too, so don't be afraid to go full out on him, just don't do anything that will scar, he was extreamly expensive." John directed.

Castiel was shaking in horror now. Dean had mentioned a Gordon when he was sleeping. And from what Castiel could tell, he wasn't good.

John gave the leash to Gordon who wrapped it around his hain subconsciously to make it shorter.

If John realized he didn't say anything.

"I'll be back in a month to see his progress, which I do expect."

Gordon nodded again, the two shook hands then John was on his way.

Gordon pulled on the leash and Castiel followed, to afraid to do anything else.

Castiel stumbled over a bucket of water in the stables, making Gordon's working boots soaked.

Gordon stopped and glared down at Castiel. God Castiel hated being shorter then everyone else.

And then before Castiel knew what hit him, his cheek was on fire. He gasped at what had just happened. Castiel had never been struck before, all the demons were to afraid to hurt him due to the money he was worth.

This demon was obviously different.

He found himself being pulled up by the collar so that him and Gordon noses were almost touching noses. Castiel couldn't breath. He flared his wings, but Gordon just looked amused.

"You wanna play dirty little angel, I can play dirty."

Castiel cast his eyes down to the floor, he didn't want to appear challenging, he was a submissive, not a dominant angel. He couldn't breath with Gordon holding his collar like this. He dropped his wings, dropping them to show he wasn't rebelling, what he had done was a complete accident. Couldn't Gordon see that? He let his body go completely limp. Even If Castiel fought with tooth and nail, this demon had a death grip on his collar. He would be expecting that and was ready for it.

Gordon seemed satisfied by the angels defeat and let Castiel go.

Castiel sucked in oxygen into his burning lungs greedily, his cheek still burned.

Gordon led Castiel down the Hall to a stall door, where he removed his leash, but not the collar and pushed him in.

Castiel landed in warm, clean hay. The stall was filled with it.

He looked up soon enough to see Gordon slide and lock the heavy door which the lower half wood, upper half open but barred. Every side of his stall was like the door, it followed the same pattern. Lower half wood, upper half bar.

Gordon walked out of the stable house, it was the middle of the day and lighsaw flooded that stable since there was a door every 15 feet.

Castiel got up and walked gingerly through the hay to the left hand side. Through the bars he saw a bigger, fatter, looking angel who was sitting in the hay and licking his fingers looking like he was enjoying himself. Honey from the smell of it, was what he was licking. The bigger angel noticed he was being watched and looked up, not looking friendly at all.

"Got an issue?" The angels deep voice rumbled.

He was a dominant, no doubt about it.

"No..." Castiel tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"The first angel he met since his encapturmemt was a dick, great."

"Then get lost." The angel dismissed and went back to licking.

Castiel felt all hope of having friends here diminish, and he layer down in the hay, which was the only thing comforting at the moment.

There was no doubt the plantation was the gates to hell.


	15. Chapter 15 ( Milk and Honey)

Castiel was woken up by his door opening and closing.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. It was night he guessed since the stable house was filled with light from lamps then natural sunlight.

Castile sensed more angels in the stable house, they must have all been out with their trainersthis Morning when Castiel had come in.

A scruffy, fidgety looking demon held a pan of milk and a jar of honey In his stall. He must have been the guy that opened the door.

He put the milk down and then unscrewed the honey jar, glancing up at Castiel to make sure he stayed where he was.

Castiel didn't want food though, he felt empty inside. He would eat later for the health of the baby of course, but he didn't want to eat right this second. The last time he had ate was the last time he had seen Dean not in a coma, which was two days ago.

He turned away from the little demon, who he actually was taller then (That was a first) And laid down in the hay curling in on himself, his hands on his skinny stomach, which would no doubt grow in the next few months. He would have to figure out how to hide it. His wings covered him like a blanket giving him privacy.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" The scruffy looking demon said from behind him.

Castiel ignored him though and closed his eyes.

"I'm Chuck, I'm gonna be over seeing your feedings from now on." The demon said cautiously walking across the stall and sat down criss crossing his legs in front of Castiel.

This demon seemed nice. He looked nervous when Castiel looked up at him from under his wings. But Chuck gave a nervous smile. He had curly hair, a T-shirt and jeans on with boots, and sad but kind eyes.

"I was a good friend with Mr. Dean Winchester."

This demon was good friends with Dean? That was enough to make Castiel trust him in his heart.

"You have to eat Mr. Castiel." Chuck said taking a small spoonful of honey out of the jar with a spoon he got from his pocket and waited for Castiel to go for it.

"I was informed you may not be able to do it by yourself." Chuck said sadly.

Chuck then tried putting the spoon to Castiels lips.

This caused Castiel to get up growling and turn away angrily.

Of course he could eat by himself, just he didn't want to right now.

Chuck sighed deeply. "Look, I can't leave you, I have to watch you physically eat, If I left you with it alone I could get fired. I can't leave until you eat everything, or at least half." Chuck pleaded.

Castiel didn't want to be alone, but it wouldn't be fair for Chuck to sit here all night and wait for him to eat something, the guy looked exhausted. Just cause Castiel was living in his own hell, he didn't want to pull anyone down with him.

Castiel felt a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, and felt his body relax, his wings dropping their cautious stance and drooping. Chuck held the spoon to Castiel's lips again, and this time he opened them and took the spoon in. The sweet substance made Castiel think of Dean. How he had gotten Castiel to drink milk and then eat honey sandwiches. Tears over flowed his eyes.

"Shhhhh...it's okay." Chuck whispered, whipping the tears away with his other hand.

Castiel hadn't realized he had eaten the whole jar until Chuck ran his nimble fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel welcomed the warm touch.

"I'm sorry this happened to you little one..." Chuck said sadly.

When Castiel looked back up, he was gone.

Which was strange considering Castiel hadn't heard a stall door open or close.

* * *

Gordon came around the next day at 7:00am dawn, a back pack swung around his shoulder and a leash in hand.

.Castiel didn't really have a choice in the matter of going or not. Castiel got up gingerly and walked over to Gordon.

Gordon seemed pleased with Castiel but that didn't last long.

Castiel head butted Gordon, but he was shorter then him so Castiels forehead hit his mouth, which hurt but Castiel didn't pay any mind to it, adrenalin coursed through his body.

How had no one ever escaped before? It was so easy by far.

Castiel jumped over Gordon who was sprawled out on the floor, bloody mouth and all, and dashed for the huge opening of the stable entrance to his left. Damn how long the Stable House was. His stable being right in the middle so he wasn't closer to the left or right entrance. Not enough room to spread out his wing span he had no choice but to keep running. He dashed at full speed like he never had before, so fast that it felt like he was already flying.

And then he felt like a car had hit him, full impact, he fell backwards on to the floor.

A huge demon stood over him, looking at him with pity. The damn guy looked like a quarterback.

Gordon ran over with leash in hand. Castiel was dazed.

"Thanks Jackson" Gordon panted whipping the blood dripping down his chin.

"That was a close one Gordon, boss ain't gonna be happy if his most expensive angel disappears. Won't have anything to submit into the pagent this year. Better get him trimmed." Jackson replied.

What pagent? Was that what he was gonnn be trained for? What did have him trimmed mean? Castiels dazed mind raced.

Gordon gave Jackson an annoyed look.

"Where the hell did you think I was going with him?"

Jackson looked embarassed.

"Oh sorry man. Was just sayin..."

Jackson put his hands up and backed off going back to whatever he was doing before.

"Get up." Gordon growled at Castiel putting it plainly looking pissed off.

Gordon gripped Castiels arm and pulled him up. Then he clipped the leash he had in his hand on Castiels collar and led him down the hall, and went to a barn next to the stables. The barn was big and spacious, it had rafters near the ceiling. The floor was flooded with hay and wood chips and it smelt like old wood. The barn defiantly wasn't new. It had old wooden pillars that held up the barns rafters and ceiling.

Gordon put a new collar he had gotten from his pocket onto Castiels neck going over the old one. It was cold when it touched his skin, it felt like some sort of metal.

Gordon then threw a white sheet he had gotten from his backpack over the hay and wood chips next to a pillar.

Gordon then pulled Castiel onto the sheet and tied Castiels leash tight to the wooden pillar they were closest to. Castiel could only pull a foot away from the pillar, the leash was short to begin with but now it was shorter.

Fear struck Castiel immediately and he started struggling, memories of the last time he was tied to a pillar were still to fresh in his mind for his liking.

Castiel stilled in terror when Gordon took a sharp looking knife and pair of big scissors and a pair of lether cuffs out of his back pack throwing it to the side.

"On your knees, eyes forward, hands behind your back" Gordon directed.

Castiel was shocked by this order but complied not knowing what to think.

His first instinct was to shield his body with his wings.

"Raise you wings." Gordon sounded even more irritated then he already was.

Was Gordon planning on cutting off his wings? At that thought he tucked them closer two his body.

"NOW." Gordon growled out not liking Castiels direct disobedience.

Castiel raised his trembling wings, not wanting to anger Gordon more, (who knew what he might do?) and prepared himself for the amount of pain he was about to go through.

Gordon cuffed his wrist in the small of his back.

Then he heard snipping but no pain ever came.

Castiel looked in back of him. Gordon was snipping the tips of his feathers carefully using the snipers and the knife. The feather tips falling on the sheet.

Suddenly Gordon looked up and put the knife down to use his hand to gently push Castiels head so that Castiel had his forehead pushed against the wooden pillar. Gordon kept his hand there so that Castiel couldn't look in back of him, and cut through the feathers with the scissors in the other hand.

"What the Hell's with all this oil?" Gordon asked as he trimmed his way deeper into Castiels wings.

Castiels heart stopped. Anyone knew virgin angel glands didn't leak oil unless their glands were directly touched. But non-virgin angels leaked oil regularly because the scent of the oil drove their mates crazy and made them want to take them then and there until they were pregnant. Zachariah had explained this all to John the last time he was tied to a pillar.

Gordon dropped his scissors, and took his hand off of the back of Castiels skull.

Castiel looked at Gordon, feeling horrified if Gordon knew or not.

Gordon grinned at the look on Castiel's face.

"I'm not gonna punish you, cause by your face right now that was punishment enough." Gordon said putting the tools into his backpack.

"But next time you pull a stunt like that, you won't get off so easy." Gordon said seriously the grin leaving his place.

Either Gordon was really that stupid, or Castiel was really really that lucky.

Castiel sighed in relief, Gordon didn't seem to notice.

He took out a cloth and started cleaning his blade and the scissors.

"There is four types of slaves we have housed at the plantation." Gordon explained as he cleaned the knife.

"Working, Sex, Reproductive, and Pageant."

Castiel could only stare.

"Working slaves are the cheap unwanted that do heavy work, like harvesting raw goods out in the fields. Their the lowest class of slave, and not the most attractive angels you've met." Gordon laughed.

"Mr. Winchester has the goods transported to factories all over the country, which is where he gets a big amount of salary." Gordon explained now cleaning his scissors.

"Then there are sex slaves. Those are sent to whore houses all over the country, another main factor of income." Gordon picked up his back pack and put the scissors and knife into it.

"Then there are reproductive slaves which pop out babies every time they are able, the babies are then sold to different plantations from the moment they get off nursing where they have the equipment to take care of them." Gordon said walking over to Castiel.

"Then there are the most expensive slaves." Gordon smiled kneeling down to look Castiel in the eye. "Every Estate has one. The Winchester Estates last one, Michael was the last one they had... he had the most whitest wings I heard, he won every pageant they entered him in. Even The Divine Pageant.

Was Gordon talking about his brother Michael? No...no it couldn't be. Michael had never been a slave...had he? Michael was much older then Castiel but no, Michael would have told-

It made sense. Why Michael was always so protective over them, keeping them away from demons, so strict about going off alone, always moving...always running.

"The Divine Pageant is where all the major Estates enter their most beautiful slaves. It's held every 15 years. Michael won it and the Winchesters got a huge amount of money, they doubled the size of the plantation. They were so proud of him they let him sleep in the house like you were. The story goes some burglars went in, looking to steal him. The angel was worth 1 million gold pieces easy. They set fire to the mansion. But they never got what they came for, he escaped when that fire over took the mansion, the robbers escaped to. And Mr. Winchester lost his wife."

Castiel stared in shock at what Gordon was saying. Gordon was talking about the fire that took Deans mother.

"Mr. Winchester never found the angel, and never replaced him. Hell there was none as glorious that matched Michael...until now."

Castiel looked up, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Mr. Winchester has assigned me to train you to be a pageant slave...He believes you can win The Divine."

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think :D lemme know your still reading o.o**


	16. Chapter 16 (Hunger)

After telling Castiel that, Gordon led Castiel back to his stall, which Castiel was suppirised to see it was night. Gordon mist have spent hours trimming his wings. Gordon locked the stable door and said that they would start his training tomorrow.

The clipped feathers made Castiel feel uncomfortable, now even if he escaped the Stable House there was no way he would get off the property.

Now he understood why Dean said no one escaped, cause there was no way _to_ escape.

Castiel was still debating if the _Divine _Michael was actually his _brother_ Michael.

No one had whiter wings then his brother, white as snow. Which is why Castiel was such a surprise when he was born with pitch black wings. Some of the other fledglings in the flock had called him names. Weird, Freak, Awkward, some even called him evil. Castiels mother had died giving birth to him. The elders said it was a bad omen and that they should kill him. But Michael, being the strong leaders that he was took Castiel under his wing. Everyone was shocked by it, but no one dared question it. Anna nursed Castiel from a young age cause no one else would, Michael had to beg her at first, but she quickly fell in love with the little fledgling and came willingly. Michael told him he was the most beautiful thing in the world every night before he went to sleep, his belly full of milk and nectar that the flock ate from flowers.

How could Castiel possibly win a beauty pageant? Sure he new he was ok looking, he wasn't ugly by any means. But Castiel was going to start to show very very soon, angel pregnancy's only took about 2 months while demon pregnancy's took 9 to 10 mounths.

Castiel slumped into the hay. What was he going to do?

Then Castiel noticed the jar or honey and pan of milk sitting to the side.

Chuck must have come by earlier, and trusted Castiel enough to eat on his own.

Castiel missed Dean. Tomorrow was Monday. Bobby would be here, meaning Castiel could see of there had been any change to his loves condition.

Castiel tipped the pan so he could drink the milk. It was warm, which Castiel was thankful for.

Castiel was starving. He went through the jar of honey in record time. He would have to ask Chuck to bring more then one small jar next time he saw him, and maybe some bread...and crackers...and a couple of-

Castiels stomach growled just thinking about it. He had only been here for about 3 or 4 days and he had already gained weight around his midsection. Castiel touched the flesh gently, caressing his own little peace of Dean.

Castiel decided to sleep it off and curled in on himself and fell asleep.

* * *

Castiel woke up to Gordon opening doors tall door. Castiel noticed the split in his lower lip from when Castiel had head butted him.

"Not gonna make a run for it this time right?" Gordon asked seriously.

Castiel shook his head slowly. He felt achy and tired and hungry...not a good way to start the day.

"I told them not to feed you for a couple of days for punishment from yesterday." Gordon said casually as he unzipped his back pack and took out a leash.

All Castiel could do was stare in shock. He was eating for two now, which made him 10 times hungrier then normal. He couldn't just take _a couple _of days off from eating.

"B-But you said that cutting my wings was enough punishment." Castiel stuttered.

It was the first time Castiel had spoken directly to Gordon, but he was desperate.

Gordon looked at Castiel.

"I lied." Gordon said as he took a sip of water from a water bottle he got from his backpack.

"I changed my mind." Gordon smirked. "Three days for talking back."

Castiel stared up as Gordon in horror. Three days? He felt like he could eat a whole months worth of food if he wanted to right _now. _

You'll be aloud water and thats it. Gordon said looking Castiel up and down.

"Trust me you could lose some weight, ever since you got here it looks like you've been getting extra helpings." Gordon laughed.

"I'll have to work you extra hard to get rid of some of that fat." Gordon noted.

Castiel couldn't help the glare he shot at Gordon. Telling Gordon his condition would just get him in more trouble then he was already in. They might try to give him an abortion. Castiel gulped at the thought.

And talking back or fighting would just prolong the punishment. Castiels looked up at Gordin with a pleading look.

"Dont give me that, you'll survive, some of angels in here go up to a week.

* * *

Gordon's training wasn't hard the first day.

Castiel had to learn how to walk differently and flare his wings differently and Gordon listed things that Castiel should never do.

1. Don't talk back to any demon. Whether it be Master, Trainer, or just any demon in general. Don't talk to any demon unless directed to.

2. You are to keep your eyes on the floor at all times, unless your master directs otherwise.

3. Make your wings presentable for touch but not threatening for Masters pleasure. (This one was the hardest one yet.)

4. Don't slump or act rude in Masters or any demon in general presence.

The list went on and on and on...

Gordon returned Castiel to his stall at the end of the day.

Castiel was so hungry. His felt so dizzy and tired to.

Bobby never showed up at Castiels stall To tell him about Dean.

Castiel cried him to sleep that night.

* * *

The next day was very much like yesterday.

But when Gordon was done drilling all the rules into Castiels head for half the day he started with the exercising.

"You looked like you enjoyed running when you tried to escape, why don't you run a couple of laps around the inside of the barn." Gordon smirked

Gordon said sitting down in the hay, his back leaning against the wood of the wall. There was no doubt in Castiels mind that he loved seeing Castiel suffer.

Castiel was mentally and physically exhausted, and extremely hungry. He didn't think he'd survive a couple of laps.

Castiel just stood there and stared at Gordon dumbly.

Gordon took a remote from his backpack and pushed a button on it.

All of the sudden Castiel felt like he had been electrocuted. All his hair stood on end, his feathers all of the sudden ruffling and standing up in every direction.

He backed up in shock, as he gulped, it felt like his heart had jumped up in his throat and he hadn't been able to catch his breath.

Gordon just looked at him cooly as if saying:

"Yea I just electrocuted you, now what are you gonna do about it."

The second collar Gordon put on him must have been a shock collar.

Castiels first concern was for the baby, well the fetus that was growing inside him. If Gordon was trigger happy how would that effect his and Deans growing child.

Would it come out deformed? What would happenwhatwouldhappednwjsjsjjjdfjddctt...

Another shock hit Castiel like a fright train.

"Get moving tubby, unless you wanna be shocked again." Gordon smiled.

Castiel immediately started jogging, which was the fastest he could go, no food for two days pulling him back. Jogging was obviously not good enough for Gordon.

Gordon shocked him again calling to Castiel who was half way across the barn now "Little faster angel."

Castiels heartbeat was speeding so fast he thought it might fall out of his chest, his vision went black around the edges as he kneeled over and felt his legs give way and he hit the floor.

Everything went black, he felt water come up his throat and out of his mouth he couldn't see anything, but his hearing caught everything just fine.

He heard"OH SHIT! OH SHIT OH SHIT" from a distance and then footsteps running at him. He heard Gordon drop to his knees as he said to himself " Shitshitshitshitshit." all of the sudden he felt hands on his face, and a rough slap across one of his cheeks. It felt like Gordon was shaking by the feel of his hand on Castiel's cheek trying to wake him up now.

"FUCK! WAKE UP YOU STUPID ANGEL! SHIT! FUCK...please don't die...Come on quit playing around I wont shock you I promise, PLEASE..._please...pleaseplessssaaaaskdjcirmufmfufmfhfkdmfkd odd_

and then everything went silent.


	17. You there God? It's me Dean Winchester

**Review!**

* * *

Deans eyes flew open.

He sat up gasping and coughing and choking on something...

"HOLY MOTHER OF SIN" someone to his left exclaimed

There were hands on him holding him down. Suddenly the thing that was down his throat (a tube he realized) was removed.

Dean just focused on breathing since he had almost been choked to death with a freaking tube. What the Hell was a tube doing down his throat anyway.

Sam ran into his vision, tears in his eyes and a overjoyed smile on his face.

"DEAN YOUR AWAKE"

Sam being the girl he was hugged him tight, bawling his eyes out.

What the Hell was going on? Why was Sam crying?

Bobby came into his view then.

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid." Bobby smiled.

The room had three people in white coats that Dean didn't know (Doctors? Wtf?)

Then someone touched his face to his right. He turned his head around so he could see, his vision was kinda wavey.

"Da-Dad?" Dean gasped.

His father was smiling to, his eyes full of tears. Sammy was still hugging him.

Everyone was here except Ca-

Dean tried getting up but Bobby's strong hand on his shoulder held him down.

"Dean relax your still extremely weak." Bobby exclaimed.

"What...Where..." Dean moved his head side to side, his vision was so clouded and his mind hazy. From the looks of it he looked like he was in the medicine room, with a bunch of...hospital stuff?

Deans body was already drained from just trying to get up, is arms feeling like dead weights.

Damn, Bobby was right. He laid back on the pillows just breathing. He felt totally drained and exhausted like he had just ran a marathon.

"Sam give him some space." John commanded softly.

Sam pulled off hesitantly.

Another guy in a white coat, Dean recognized him...he was from the plantation...His name was Rufus Turner...went over to Deans father and put a hand on his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Why?" John looked concerned for a second then Rufus whispered some more in his ear and John nodded to Rufus. Rufus nodded back and gave a smile at Dean and left the room. John removed his hand from Deans face slowly and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

That shocked Dean a lot. Something was defiantly off here. Why was he in a freaking hospital bed. What had Rufus wanted? Deans heart rate sped up, he wasn't able to get oxygen through his noise fast enough so he used his mouth. It was two hot in the hospital room, and Dean was thirsty.

"I'll be back in a little while, you stay here with Sam and get some rest, and trust the doctors, your gonna be fine...I promise." John whispered in his ear.

Dean could hear his heart in his own ears. It was slow...labored. John pulled up and walked over to Bobby and mumbled something in Bobbies ear, Bobby whipped his head around his face covered in...fear?

"He did what?" Bobby's voice was very low, deadly. He didn't try hiding his words like Deans father said. Bobbies voice held anger, and disgust and fear all at the same time.

John looked back at Dean looking if had heard anything. Dean didn't hide that he was listening. But he hadn't heard what his father had said.

"When the hell did all this go down?" Bobby looked terrified.

John looked back at Bobby and motioned him out of the room.

Before they could exit though, Dean coughed and tried to clear his throat the best to his ability.

"Dad!" Dean cried, but it came out like a scratchy whisper.

Amazingly John heard it and turned around half way out the door.

"Yes, Dean?" John asked.

It hurt like hell but Dean managed to get the words past his lips.

"Where is he...Where's my angel?"

John looked so sad, his face filled with so many emotions at once. Hurt, sadness, fear...regret.

Bobbies face was similar.

John left the room Bobby in tow.

He never answered the question.

* * *

The surgery was successful. John wouldn't believe it of he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes.

It was an extremely slim chance Dean would wake up now, even of they removed the tumor. Putting him through surgery was VERY risky. There was still a high chance that Deans heart could give out do to stress from the surgery in the next 24 hours, so they were gonna have to be careful to not introduce him to any type of stress or panic. After the first 24 hours, the doctors said he should be fine, and out of deaths grip.

And here he was gasping around the tube down his throat.

" HOLY MOTHER OF SIN" One of the doctors exclaimed, the docotors ran over and ore moved the tube currently choking his son.

Sam hugged him, and Bobby welcomed him back.

John had to touch his face, feel the warm alive flesh there. As he did Dean looked up at him with those green green eyes that looked so much like Mary's. John couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes, how he had almost lost Dean forever.

"Da-Dad?" Dean gasped.

John couldn't help the smile that brought to his face. To hear his son say that one word, even know his voice was cracked and dry. It was Deans.

Dean had lost a TON of weight since being in his coma.

Dean suddenly started thrashing weakly, looking like a new born babe, his head swinging left from right looking for something.

"What...Where?" Dean gasped wounding so weak.

"Sam give him some space" John was worried for his eldest, he didn't want him to feel stressed.

All of the sudden Rufus, the angel doctor John had currently working over at the plantation came in, his face looking grim.

He went directly for John and grasped his arm gently to bring him closer.

"John, there's been an accident we need you over at the P.A.C.C.E.T immediately.

( Plantation Angel Critical Center of Emergencies and Trauma. )

"Why?" John asked.

They never needed him over there, something must be seriously wrong with one of the angels.

"One of the Angels...Castiel I believe the name is...came in yesterday because he collapsed. And we really need you to look at something. We think it might be fatal."

The name was like a bucket of ice cold water. Castiel. The Castiel that Dean was so protective over. The Castiel that was the most expensive angel on his damn Estate. The Angel that was the most troubiling Angel John had ever owned. The Angel his son loved.

John nodded and Rufus left.

John made sure his face didn't give anything away when Dean was looking at him. Geez Dean still looked like he was in a coma, his chest moving up and down quickly, as he tried to breath faster, short little pants comming in and out of his mouth. His skin wasn't its usual tan, but a deathly pale, his body frame was frail and fragile. The only difference were his eyes were open.

Dean told Dean to stay with Sam and to listen to the doctors. He then went over to Bobby, who was also an angel doctor.

"Bobby I need your help, I think Gordon overworked Castiel." John made sure to keep his voice down, other like Bobby who practically shouted out "He did what?" John looked in back of him to see Deans eye them, suspitiously. Great.

"Shhhhh, keep it down." John mumbled. He collapsed and Rufus told me it could be fatal. John whispered.

"When the hell did all this go down?" Bobby exclaimed. His face showing what John felt.

John mentally face palmed himself, what did this man not get about whispering?

He motioned Bobby out of the room, he couldn't risk Dean hearing any of this, it would just cause stress, which he was in no condition to take.

He was half way out the door when a wheezing, cracked voice caught his ear. It sounded like "Dad."

John turned around to see Dean staring at him, the next words Dean said made his heart jump up in his throat.

"where is he...where's my angel." Deans wheezed, his voice so weak...

Dean could lie and say he was fine but knowing his son, Dean would want to see proof, proof John didn't have.

He found it better not to answer and just walk away.

John new that If Dean found out what had happened to that angel, there is no way his heart wouldn't give out, the stress would bee fatal.

He had made a terrible mistake by sending that angel to Gordon, one that his son might die over.


	18. Chapter 18 ( Fault)

**Dear Viewers**

**Please Review! I read all the comments and take them into consideration if they add suggestions. :)**

* * *

John was at the entrance of the P.A.C.C.E.T with Bobby ready to go in when Gordon approached him. He looked pretty afraid to see John and Bobby there. And John had never seen this guy afraid.

"Gordon? What happened?" John wanted the full story before he went firing anyone's ass. Then John noticed that Gordon shirt was covered in deep red blood.

"Shit are you okay? Did the angel hurt you? Do you need to see a doctor."

Gordon looked up at John with regretful eyes.

"Not my blood..."

Johns eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean it's not your blood?"

Gordon looked down at his boots and shuffled his feet.

"I...Mr Winchester...I am so so so sorry...I didn't know, I should have noticed but I didn't and..."

Gordon bit his lip and looked up.

Then Rufus came rushing out of the entrenched door and grabbed Johns sleeve.

"This way Mr. Winchester."

Bobby followed leaving Gordon looking after them regretfully.

Rufus led them into a small room with another angel doctor. Joshua.

John had last seen Castiel about 1 mounth ago. The angel had looked depressed but healthy when he dropped him off at the plantation.

That was not the case now.

Castiel laid on his side (naked as he always was) on a metal examining table in the middle of the checkup room shaking so much it was scary. He was curled in on himself in a fetal position, protecting his very plump stomach. His eyes were far seeing, as if his mind was else where. His breaths came in short puffs, as if he was having trouble breathing. His skin wasn't the usual fair pale, milky healthy skin John had liked on the Angel. Instead it was a deathly pale, his wings drooped off the table and the feathers were wilting so that dark feathers flooded the floor. John wanted to know what the Hell was going on and he wanted to know NOW. Castiel made Dean look like he was in his prime.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" John asked. His voice coming out a whisper. Tears came to his eyes in sympathy for the poor thing. It looked like it was dying, trying so hard to hold on to its life. John stopped breathing when the angel looked up at him. It obviously had recognized his voice and it lifted its head off the table, straining every muscle in its fragile body so it could turn its face to see who it was. The cheeks were just starting to sink in. It's eyes where glassy and distant, like dead eyes, all the light had gone out of them. The angel looked like a corpse.

Joshua came around the other side of the table and gently put his hands around Castiel skull and placed the angels head softly back on the table, Castile couldnt fight it, to weak to, and presumed his shaking. Joshua's hand was all the strength that was needed to keep the poor things head down.

"There's more." Rufus said sadly and lifted Castiels wrist from where they were making a poor attempt at hiding the bulge of his stomach. The stomach was swolen, even know the hump was small, it looked huge on Castiels small frame.

John heard Bobby gasp from behind him at the sight.

The stomach was painted with bruises, veins and stretch marks. It was horrifying. John put a shakey hand on the swollen flesh a rubbed soft circles.

John immediately moved his hand away when he felt a kick and Castiel start whimpering weakly...so so weakly, like a baby whining for milk or attention. The poor angel tried to shift its weight to get more comfortable and failed terribly. The poor thing, in so much pain. This whole thing was going down hill.

Rufus put Castiel's frail fragile arms back to where they were near his stomach. Joshua ran a hand softly through the angels hair, only to come back with a good clump around his fingers. Ash looked sadly at Rufus.

"His hair's starting to fall out to Rufus."

Rufus looked down at Castiel who now had his eyes squinted shut in pain.

"Shhhhh...Shhhh sweetie it'll all be over soon I promise." Joshua whispered trying to comfort Castiel.

"John can I talk to you?" Rufus asked seriously.

John nodded.

They went outside of the small room where John turned on Rufus.

"Why the hell didn't you inform me on this earlier?" John snarled.

The angel was _obviously pregnant_.

Rufus looked taken aback.

"Gordon just brought him in _yesterday." _

"When we asked him how long he'd been like this, he said since the first week of this month. But he didn't come to us because he didn't think it was anything serious." Rufus growled. "You know how he is."

John just starred.

"Anyway he collapsed in the barn about three weeks ago when Gordon had him exercising, running laps, but he said he thought it was a reaction to the shock collar he had put on him. Castiel kept getting bigger and bigger, so Gordon kept pushing and pushing him trying to make him lose the weight. When that didn't work, Gordon thought taking away most of his food was smart, because he thought Castiels was steeling extra helpings somehow. Gordon obviously doesn't know what a pregnaunt angel looks like." Rufus snorted.

"When Castiel's body couldn't handle the stress of exercising, being halfway ready to give birth, but not holding enough nutrients to support himself, somehow his body transferred all the nutrients he got to the baby, which angels sometimes do, his body gave out and by some miracle didn't lose the baby." Rufus looked down.

"I don't care about the baby is the angel gonna be alright?" John asked. He didn't know how the angel had found a way the fuck another angel discreetly like a dog in heat, but this angel was the one Dean was in love with, if there was a slight chance he could save him, he had to try. This was his fault to begin with.

Rufus looked shocked when he looked back up.

"That baby isn't an angels off spring Castiel is carrying." Rufus whispered.

John felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks, drowned and then thrown in a furnace all at the same time.

"What?" John tried keeping his voice cool.

"It wasn't Gordon's." Rufus hurried and reassured.

John gave a sigh of relief.

"Then who di-"

Rufus was looking at him sadly with those sad sad eyes.

"No..." John shook his head disbelieving.

"I'm afraid so, your sons DNA is a perfect match to some of the babies blood vessels, which we were able to take safely" Rufus added.

"When we first examined them yesterday we were confused, cause we thought we were looking at an angel fetus. But then we looked at it from a different angle and figured out it was a demons offspring. Castiel was about a month along so we had many main suspects that hung around that time period. It could have been anyone. But in the first few DNA samples we checked for a match, your son was one, and he fit the bill." Rufus said. Angel pregnancy's only last for about two months so he is already halfway along."

"We can try to save the baby but there is a very slim chance we can save the angel and the baby itself. The angels internal organs are on the brink of shutting down, if we start surgery, we can replace all of those organs. Are options are we can forget the baby and abortion it right now and save the angel, or we can risk them both dying to see if the angel can gain its health back and buy us time till the baby comes due, which then puts the angel at risk of rejecting nutrients thus killing them both or dying in child birth or-"

"Okay okay I get it okay? A lot of things can go wrong." John grunted.

"No Mr. Winchester. A TON of thing can go wrong and there is still is a great chance your grandson and sons lover can die Mr. Winchester so I suggest you start caring." Rufus bounded away leaving John by himself.

The angel was carrying his grandson. The angel that was on the brink of death.

How was John going to tell Dean, when it was all his fault?

* * *

**I know I'm so mean and awful, but no worries the next chapter will be better I promise :)**


	19. Chapter 19 ( Where Am I? Where is he?)

**Dear Viewers**

**Okay, this is um Dean and Cas's point of view on this whole messy sad situation. Just so ya'll know I made Joshua all sweet and Mommy like :) Cause I figured Cas needed someone to lean on, and hey he was the only one around at the time so don't complain :P the second part of this chapter follows Castiel's view before John comes to see whats wrong with him.**

**P.S. **

**It is up to you guys If I make a sequel or not. I could easily end this in the next 2 or 3 chapters (No I'm not gonna tell you how) xD, But all of you guys have been such loyal readers, :) I can't thank you enough and already some of you are messaging me about making a sequel about that little detail that Gordon mentioned earlier. ( Yes I'm talking about the Divine Pageant. ) **

**So guys its up to you, do you wanna see Cas come back and enter a contest to be the most young beautiful Divine Pageant Winner there ever was? **

**Review!**

* * *

The doctors had left Dean alone for a couple of minutes with Sam. Finally. It was time for Dean to get some _real _answers.

Sam looked shocked when suddenly Dean had his worst in a death grip.

"Dean OW! What are you doing? OW! Let go jerk!" Sam whined.

"Where's Cass?" The drugs that they had given him were obviously defecting his speech.

"Who?" Sam looked confused.

Dean sighed irritated. The drugs had finally warn off so he could think clearly now. The doctors had explained how his frequent head acts were actually a brain tumor that had been removed yesterday through surgery. And how he had been in a coma for about a month. They told him to take it easy, afraid that any type of stress may send him back into a coma, or end fatally for him.

"Cas-Castiel yuh know? Pretty little angel with black wings, the one that I shared a room with, the one that dad payed 500,000 gold pieces for. (The one that I'm in love with, but he didn't need to add that.)

"Oh yea..._him." _Sam looked nervous, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Dad told me not to answer any of your questions lest they be basic needs." Sam recited like a good little boy scout.

Dean rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Sam's wrist proving his point.

"Okay... OW OKAY! Sam exclaimed

Dean just smiled innocently amd waited for am answer.

Dad took him to the plantation the night after you went into a com-

"HE DID WHAT?!" The heart monitor went up drastically, beeping extreamly fast now. But that was all in the back ground. Dean suddenly felt like his head was filled with blood.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Deam heard a voice calling his name but it let like it was so far away when really it was right next to him.

All of the sudden, Dean came back to reality, by being stabbed with a huge needle.

Great more drugs Dean thought as he doze off.

* * *

Gordon had worked him so hard this past week. Thinking he was overweight when really it was Castiels growing child in his stomach.

When Gordon had told him to do 50 sit ups on the sixth day of the third week without any food what so ever for three days, he knew he couldn't go on any longer. He collapsed on his skinny legs, to weak to hold up his dying body with his frail bones. This was it. Castiel was at deaths door, coaxing him with his merciful grasp. His last coherent thought was that he hoped to meet his mate in heaven, the place where all good angels went, with their unborn child, and finally rest in peace together.

Castiel woke up to fluorescent lights that burned his iris's.

Castiel couldn't stop shaking. Every part of his body hurt.

Everything was white. Castiel expected clouds and vast sky's not a white room and blinding light.

The light dimmed as Castiels eyes adjusted opening Castiels vision to a white room.

He was on a cold metal table and a dark skinned man in a white coat sat looking at pictures shaking his head ( X-ray pictures he realized).

"God?" Castiel tried asking. But it came out on his breath as soft as sigh

If Castiel wasnt already dead he knew he was dying, knew it was only matter of time, he could feel it inside him.

His only regret was being unable to see his precious love one last time.

The dark skinned demon looked up from the chair he was sitting in and his eyes bulged in surprise.

" Oh my, your awake." The demon looked truly surprised.

The man got up and approached Castiel. Castiel was terrified, he didn't know where he was or who this demon was and he was approaching him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Castiel? Sweet heart. My names Joshua, your in the P.A.C.C.E.T, formshort angel hospital of the plantation. You collapsed and we took some x-rays and now we see why." Joshua smiled warmly.

No. Noononononnonononononononononononon he knew about the baby?

Castiel panicked breathing faster and deeper.

Joshua put a hand on Castiels cheek and kneeled down on his knees so he was face to face with the angel.

"Oh honey, I'm not gonna hurt your baby. Shhhh, calm down your getting yourself all upset for nothing."

Castiel didn't believe him though, he learned not to trust demons except Dean demons ones lied. Castiels shied away from the touch as tear over ran his eyes.

"Castiel your not being fair to yourself sweetie, let yourself relax, your under enough stress." Joshua whispered

I'm just gonna put a little pleasure on your belly to see if there are any vital organs that have been punctured. You just give me a sign if it hurts okay?"

Castiel didn't really have a choice.

Joshuas warm hand touched his stomach lightly, acting as if it was porcelain and pushed lightly in the middle.

Castiel let out a surprised grunt at that, and Joshua stopped immensity.

"Castiel honey? Are you alright, did that hurt?" Joshua asked, his voice laced with concern.

Castiel was so tired only having enough energy to shake his head slowly.

"Okay then...would it be alright of I tried again?" Joshua asked.

Castiel wanted to say yes, but he found himself shaking his head no.

Joshua looked sad by this but didn't fight it.

" Maybe we will try again later?" Joshua suggested.

Castiel didn't reply. He was locking himself away into himself, and throwing the key away.

"Would you like to see your baby Castiel?" Joshua asked suddenly a small smile on his old wrinkled face.

Castiel was shocked. He could show him his baby?

"We did an ultra sound when you were unconscious, we were very careful, I took a video of the footage, because I thought you might like to see it when you woke up. Joshua said putting a CD into the CD player, and then an image was on the flat screen.

The image was a little fuzzy at first but then Castiel could make out the tiny figure nestled on the screen. That was his baby. His and Deans. His own little part of Dean."It's a healthy little boy." Joshua smiled at Castiel. Castiel felt more tears come to his eyes.

The moment was smashed into a million pieces though when Joshua said "Dean Winchester must have loved you very much to give you something so beautiful. He would be very proud of you if he was awake right now." Joshua smiled up at the screen, but Castiel wasn't smiling now. How? How did he know his baby was also Dean's?

He needed to get out of here. No one could be trusted with that information, he didn't know what they might do.

He tried getting up immediately, supporting his upper half on his hand land dragging his lower body. He only moved an inch towards the edge of the table when Joshua was suddenly in front of him looking...scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Joshua's voice held Castiel confirmation that he had done something wrong. He sounded horrified.

Joshua's face softened when he saw Castiel flinch.

Joshua jumped up sitting on the metal table where Castiels upper half had been a minute ago.

He then gently pulled Castiel down into his lap, arranging him so he was comfortable.

Castiel was still shaking, shaking more now since he was terrified. This old demon had over powered his body so easily.

"Sweet Heart, If you put your body through any amount of stress more then it already is under, your heart will give out...your organs are already failing from neglection of nutrients." Joshua explained looking down at Castiel in the eye. Castiel was still shaking. Gordon's voice rung in Castiels ears and turned turned his head away. Rule number 2: You are to keep your eyes on the floor at all times, unless your master directs otherwise. Gordon's voice rung in his head.

Castiels head was laid nestled in Joshua's lap. Joshua carded his hand through Castiel hair, coming out with clumps. "Look at me Castiel." Castiel complied slowly and was shocked at what he saw. Joshua's eyes were teary and wet.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just upsetting that all." Joshua spoke quietly. He then got up and placed Castiel back on the table cautiously.

"I've never seen a angel on this plantation as sick and neglected as you." Joshua sounded so...sad.

Five minuets later, a door opened.

Another doctor walked in, to his surprise Bobby and no other then John Winchester being tugged in tow.


	20. Chapter 20 (I love you too)

The next time Dean woke up, Sam was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was half leaning on the bed asleep holding Deans hand in his, he looked like he had been crying with tear streaks running down his face again. Great. Just _Great_. Dean felt like he couldn't catch a break around here.

He looked around the room to see one female doctor on a lap top sitting on a sofa, looking concerned and concentrated at the same time. His father was standing looking out the only window in his room, with a distant look in his eyes.

"You lied to me." Dean groaned shutting his eyes again and groaning because he felt so achy.

When he opened them John hadn't moved.

"What did I lie about?" John asked curiously not looking away from the window which overlooked the Estate.

"Where do you want me to start?" Dean asked, truly curious. His father was so confusing, he knew damn well what he lied about.

John turned around then looking concerned.

"Sam told me what he told you." John stated sadly.

"What? The part about you telling him not to tell me anything or the part about you sending Cas to the plantation...even know you knew my dying wish would be to have him stay here and be at least safe if not happy."

The female doctor on her lap top cleared her throat and gave what Dean would call a "warning glare" to his father and got up with her lap top and left the room, giving them privacy.

"It's not what you think." John sighed walking over to Dean bed.

Dean could only scoff in annoyance. "Humor me."

"Dean...you had a panic attack." John stated calmly as he could keeping Deans gaze.

Dean could only stare. "I-I what?"

"I told Sam not to tell you anything because I knew there was no way in hell you could handle it. You were already so weak from the surgery." John whispered his voice soft and filled with general concern.

John sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the bed then the one side Sam sitting on.

The last thing Dean remembered was Sam telling him Cas was at the plantation. Did he go into another coma and this was next month? Two months?

"How long have I been out?" Dean said clearly panicking again, but making sure to keep his heartbeat steady by taking deep breaths.

"You've been asleep for 2 days, I was terrified you went into another coma Dean...terrified..." Dean stared as his father wrapped his hand around his.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, concern laced across his delicate features.

John looked down at his muddy boots.

"I'm...s-so sorry Dean...you'll never forgive me..." John's voice broke.

Dean was confused, irriatated and afraid all at the same time.

"Forgive you for what dad?" Dean asked hearing the own fear in his voice.

John looked up, pain written across his face. "I think I killed your angel."

Dean's world shattered into a billion pieces.

He looked down at his lap, not knowing what to say or do. He must have been in shock.

"What do you mean you _think?_ If this was his fathers some sick sense of a joke he wasn't laughing.

"I sent Castiel to Gordon to be trained..."

Dean froze up and stared at his fathers face. So many emotions ran at him...Betrayed...Scared.

"YOU GAVE HIM TO GORDON?!" Dean cried out. He knew what Gordon did to shit. He destroyed angels from the inside out. The guy was also a complete dick and moron.

John looked back down at his boots.

"He was pregnant and Gordon didn't know... so he kept working him, until Castiel's body started failing and he collapsed." John whispered.

Deans heart shattered now.

Cas? Pregnant? It didn't change anything... He still loved Castiel even though he probably moved on and forgot all about Dean.

"What do you mean his body failed? And how is he pregnant?" Dean asked confused, he found his voice rising and quickly lowered it, he didn't need that doctor coming and kicking Deans father out because of stress or something like that. He needed these answers.

Now it was Johns turn to look confused.

"He's carrying your baby son..." John stated "How do you think he's pregnant?"

Okay now he new this was his father being am asshole and playing sick jokes.

"I never took Cas's virginity dad, so now which one of us is lying?" Dean fumed, how could he make up something like that. Dean knew he was right so he made sure to glare at his father like he caught him in a lie. What confused Dean was John was sending him the same glare.

"How could I lie? How could you deny it after all the bullshit you put me through with that angel, now your gonna deny you knocked it up? Well, sorry to tell yuh son but DNA doesn't lie, so now which one of us is telling the truth." John growled

Deans mouth hung open in shock. Maybe the surgery had effected his memories? But he remembered every moment with Cas since he arrived at the Estate, they were the most precious ones...With Cas's gorgeous wings, his tiny smile with those pink lips with his kitten like tongue running over them, that pale olive milk like skin that drove Dean crazy, the bed sex hair...Those soul seeking deep blue eyes...Dean remembered it all. Surely he would remember taking this beautiful creatures virginity."

"I left Castiel in here the night after Dean went into a coma." Bobby said from the door way.

Dean and John looked up at the female doctor and Bobby sitting in the doorway.

"It's not likely but its possible somehow Castiel made Dean, who was in a coma at the time, take his virginity." Bobby said rubbing his neck.

"Time window fits." Bobby grunted.

"Is that even possible Pamela?" John asked turning to the doctor.

"Unlikely but yes it is possible." She stated confidently.

"So what your saying was that that angel raped my son when he was in a coma?"

Dean couldn't believe it, he knew Cas wanted Dean to take his virginity but he never planned for it to go down with having sex one way. It must have teared Cas apart from the inside out.

"Not rape." Dean mumbled.

"What?" John asked looking surprised.

Dean sighed. " We were gonna do it any way we just didn't know when." Dean stated.

John flared in irritation.

"I wanna see him." Dean stated looking at John

"I wanna see my angel."

John face turned sad.

"I don't think you should..."

"And Dean your condition..." Bobby added

"THE HELL WITH MY CONDITION." Dean yelled.

The doctor decided it was a good time to intervene then.

"Mr. Winchester...stress level." Dr. Barnes warned.

"Get us a wheelchair." John told her urgently.

"Mr. Winchester I highly suggest you keep your son-"

"I advice you to do as I say Miss Barnes."

She ran in with a wheel chair a minute later.

Dean was finally going to get to see his angel.

* * *

When John amd Dean finally got to the P.A.C.C.E.T entrance, Dean was trembling.

Cas must have been really bad to be in the critical center, not just the nurse office which Dean knew every stable had.

Rufus Turner opened the door in a surprise to see him but wouldn't let him in.

"What the hell do you mean its not a good idea? Dean was furious to say the least

This one guy was the one road block to seeing his angel.

Rufus looked angrily up at John

"Why would you bring him here? Don't you think all the hell Castiel has been through he needs this? His heart will give out the minute he sees Dean, he's hanging onto his life by a thread." Rufus growled.

This made Dean more furious.

"Look pal that's my baby in there, actually two of my babies are in there and I need to see them." Dean tried to reason.

Rufus didn't budge, not liking this at all.

Until another dark skinned man came up behind him.

"Dean can come in Rufus, but I would advise John to stay outside to avoid causing stress through crowding." Joshua said thoughtfully

Finally someone with sense, Dean thought.

John nodded and Rufus pulled the wheel chair inside.

* * *

"Castiel...Castiel sweet heart, time to wake up."

Castiel cracked his eye lids to see Joshua with a hand in his hair massaging his delicate skull gently.

"There's someone here to see you honey." Joshua said gently.

Castiel felt feather light kisses on his stomach, and he tried to turn his head around to see who it was but he was to weak, his neck no longer able to support the weight of his head.

Joshua, like the saint he was, lifted his fragile skull with his soft hands and turned Castiels head at a safe angle so he could see who it was.

Castiels heart skipped a beat.

Castiel couldn't believe his eyes, he must have died and went to Heaven. Dean was awake sitting in front of him, kissing and caressing his stomach as if it was sacred.

Dean looked up and met his gaze. He looked shocked at first, but it quickly turned to devastation.

Dean's lower lip started trembling and all of the sudden his beautiful green eyes squinted shut in pain as tears leaked out.

Was Dean in pain? Why was Dean in pain? This made Castiel upset also, tears of joy, confusion, and fear flowing out of his eyes.

* * *

There are no words for what Dean saw.

The minute he was wheeled into the small room with the metal table he held his breath afraid to breath. The horror...of what Dean was seeing...there were no words.

Castiel laid crumbled in a fetal position, small tremors coursing through his body, every part of his small frame looking anorexic, except for the small swollen tummy, that was a sad excuse for a pregnant stomach.

He looked already dead, like a corpse, the only thing stating other wise was the tiny rise and fall of his small boney chest.

Rufus wheeled Deans chair over to Castiels face. The cheeks were sunken in, the skin an ashten grey, huge black bags under those eyes Dean loved so much. His boney hands were shaking near his stomach trying to offer some kind of protection for the swollen little lump. The pitch black wings that had hung so gloriously off of Castiels body now drooped off the table missing most of the feathers, the wings looked like wilted flowers.

Rufus left to go talk to John, and Dean adjusted his wheel chair so he was face to face with Castiels swollen little belly. Castiels whole body looked awkward now. The knees nobs of his legs were the biggest part body's he legs, the stomach to big even though small for his smaller frame.

Veins and stretchmarks flooded the skin of the little sack. Dean gently moved Castiels hands so he could see his babies stomach. There child must be suffering since the host to where he was getting his nutrients was dying.

Dean heard Joshua say something, but didn't pay it any mind. He leaned forward and pressed soft kisses to the flesh. He didn't know how, but somehow Castiel was carrying his baby, and it made Dean happy, scarred and confused all at the same time.

When he looked up again, he couldn't help the sob that ripped through his throat. Castiel was looking at him, his head only being supported by Joshua's hands, his eyes looked like those of someone already dead, all the light blue that Dean loved was a washed out grey.

Dean squinted his eyes shut. The pain of seeing someone he loved so so much in such a condition. There were no other words for it. Castiel was dying.

When he opened his eyes again, Joshua had put Castiel's head softly on the table so he was looking away from Dean. Dean could tell he was greatly upset by this. Every muscle in his body was tensing, trying so hard to move, but not being able to, to weak to comply.

Dean wheeled over to where Castiel had his frantic eyes searching for him.

When they found him, Castiels body relaxed immediately.

Dean put a hand into the baby soft hair, which was missing clumps here and there.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" Dean smiled a shaky smile tears running down his face.

Castiel let out what may have been a soft kittenish tired cry to Joshua's ears. But it said everything to Dean.

Dean I'm in pain...

Dean why did you let this happen to me?

Dean why is my body falling apart around me...

Dean what do I do?

Dean I'm scarred

Dean take the pain away, please? it hurts...

Dean don't you love me anymore?

Dean why'd you leave me behind?

Dean I don't understand.

Dean I don't think I'm strong enough.

Dean please help me...I think I'm dying.

Dean will you meet me in the next life?

Dean is there even a next life?

Dean why'd this happen to me?

Dean why'd you break your promise?

"Yea baby, I missed you to." Dean voice broke as he kissed Castiels frail neck softly where his weak pulse started and kissed his way up to Castiels face where he then took Castiels head in his hand and directed his head so that Dean could kiss his cracked lips. Salt was evident in the kiss, it wasn't passionate or hot and heavy, just a dry kiss on the lips that said so many things.

"We're gonna get you better baby." Dean whispered into Castiel's neck.

Dean felt Castiel swallow at that.

"I love you too Dean." Castiel whispered


	21. Chapter 21 (Closer)

**3 weeks later**

* * *

John let Castiel move back into the house, so that Dean could be closer to his angel and there unborn child. They actually moved back into their old room and moved the hospital equipment into there to so they could keep an eye on Castiel's progressing health.

Dean woke up to his alarm clock. He looked at his digital alarm clock reading 6:00 am and he yawned. It was way to early for him to be getting up. But his angel had to be fed.

He turned off the alarm and looked to the bed next to his, Castiel's heart monitor playing a steady rhythm of beeps. Castiel stomach had become swollen with fat now, the doctors said he should make a healthy delivery by the end of this week if everything went as planned. They told him Castiel would be lucky to survive by the end of the week after Dean had seen Castiels critical condition. But his Cas was a fighter, never stopped fighting. Dean felt his chest swell in pride at his angel.

Dean gingerly got up careful to not make a lot of sound and padded over to Castiels bed. It saddened Dean that they couldn't share a bed, since Castiel had tubes and machines all around him. But he was better then he was 3 weeks ago, but he was still not fully healthy, his body still small and there was a ton of things that could go wrong with the birth. It was always more difficult for angels to gain weight since they were designhned to be light naturally for flying.

Dean didn't want to wake Cas but he had to feed Cas right now. They were on an extremely strict schedule of feeding times and meal times to help Castiels health. Cas was on his side, with his hands clasped together under his head and his wings tucked in, Dean was glad to see the dark feathers grow back in as Castiels health increased. Castiels face was so innocent and peaceful, the cheeks had restored there natural plumpness these past weeks. He looked like he was praying in his sleep, which was just adorable.

Dean kissed each eye lid gently. Castiel just sighed in his sleep and Dean couldn't help but smile.

Dean moved down to the swollen bump that housed his child's body. He looked at Cas's face first, who seemed to be in a deep sleep so he lifted up the loose hospital gown. All the bruises, stretchmarks and veins had dissapppeared (thank god) and just left smooth pale skin.

Cocoa oil worked the best.

Dean leaned down and pressed feather light kisses all over the surface of the smooth skin.

Man, Cas was beautiful like this, so pregnant with his child. He had never thought about kids, that's why he was so shocked when his father said Cas was pregnant. But it didn't bother him, hell he loved the idea of having a kid. His only regret was he wasn't concious to make it with Cas, it was a kinda one way street there. The only reason Cas had gotten pregnant on purpose was because he wanted to have a part of Dean with him. That had broken Deans heart when Cas told him that. But he was gonna make sure to make up for it later and have crazy make up sex when Cas's body was able to take it.

Hell he wished they could do it right now, but it would be highly dangerous for Cas and the baby since Castiels body wasn't fully healed.

Dean put his hand in Cas's thick now healthy hair and massaged his skull.

"Caaaassssss" Dean sing songed.

Cas groaned. "Dean go...away...annoying...ZZZZZzzzzzzz..." He mumbled never opening his eyes.

"No can do sunshine, you hungry? Wanna eat? How bout you eat with me! I know baby is hungry" Dean chattered faking his excitement.

Castiel totally ignored him.

Well, now Dean felt like the one in the dog house.

Dean unbuttoned the hospital gown undressing him In the front.q It was way to hot in here. Cas didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

Dean quickly slipped off the T-Shirt he was wearing so now he was only in boxers.

He went grabbed a bottle of milk from the mini fridge and some honey (Cas's and every other angels on the planet favorite food.) from the little cabinet next to the mini fridge. Dean ate some making his mouth all sweet and tingley, then kneeled next to the bed and leaned in to kiss Cas.

The kiss was lazy and sloppy and Cas responded half heartedly...until he tasted the honey.

Dean tried not to laugh, he smiled around the kiss as Castiel started licking into his mouth subconsciously trying to get more honey.

Instead Dean blindly grabbed for the milk bottle next to him and broke away from the kiss. You could look at honey as catnip to angels. It was the main thing they ate. Milk was like vegitables, yummy and nutritious, but not as good as the sweats. Cas groaned when Dean pushed the nub into his mouth, but he started sucking obediently when he figured out he wasn't getting anywhere near the honey until he drank the milk. He never opened his eyes, to exauhsted to.

When he was done with the milk he opened his deep blue orbs that Dean could stare at all day. He shifted his head looking for honey and then noticed his whole front was uncovered. Dean smiled mischievously at him. Then all of the sudden Cas face filled with pain and he tried getting up.

They hadn't had an incident since they brought Cas back to the Estate, which is why this panicked Dean so much.

"Cas honey whats wrong?" Dean couldn't hide the concern that was evident in is voice even to his own ears.

He quickly helped Cas sit up in the bed, Castiel squinted his eyes shut and started crying while he kneeled over his bloated tummy giving soft quick little pants of breath.

"Cas baby what hurts? Come on angel talk to me." Dean was afraid now, why was he trying to play with Cas earlier, it was obvious he couldn't handle any stress.

Then all of the sudden looked down and saw the sheets were all wet.

"Oh." Dean said dumbly.

"Babies comin...Dean the babies coming..." Cas panted.

"What do I do?" He wheezed out of breath.

"Ummmm...uh...Just breath baby I'll be right back." Dean said getting up from where he was leaning in the bed.

But was grabbed by Castiels hand, fear and pain mixing his face.

"No Dean don't leave me." He cried, totally terrified.

"I'm not honey, I'm just grabbing my phone, I need to get you to a doctor." Dean said seriously.

Castiel nodded and let go hesitantly. Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Bobbies cell.

* * *

**Dear Viewers **

**Angel Racing is a completely different story then The Young The Beautiful and The Divine. I know the summary sounds a little similar, but trust me its completely different xD Anyway a couple of you had questions on that. I will not be continuing with a sequel to The Young The Beautiful And The Divine because I don't want this to be a ridiculously long story.**

**I know this story was heart breaking for all of you ( tears ) xD and I like it ending here on a high note. I will be writing other slave fics in the future! Yes I know that why you all clicked the story in the first place then it ended up being Mpreg and you were all like, oh no! (Crying and hugging pillow) **

**XD anyways I need to find some idea here ;) the heh I have a few cool ideas, ill have to search around the fandom for prompts :3 Any way there is 1 more chapter after this so enjoy! Thank you all for being such loyal readers! I was so afraid of writing Destiel but it looks like it turned out ok. **


	22. So young, so beautiful, so divine

Castiel was screaming by the time Bobby got to their room followed by Joshua, Rufus, and Pamela.

"Dean! It hurts! It hurts!" Castiel cried.

"I know baby, just calm down and relax." Dean felt horrible seeing his Castiel in so much pain.

Joshua came around the side of the bed, and put a cloth over Castiel eyes.

"Just breath Castiel, and everything will take its natural course alright?"

Bobby took out a needle and approached Cas, but not before Dean could intervene.

"Bobby what the hell?"

"S'jus drugs Dean, calm down, it's just gonna take some of the pain away."

Dean nodded hesitantly.

Another contraction went through the angels body, and the wings snapped up, and started thrashing, knocking over equipment.

"Dean calm him down!"Rufus cried and ducked as a wing soared over his head.

"Cas baby you need to calm down, your hurting the equipment."

All of the sudden Cas went limb, which petrified Dean.

"Cas? CAS? CASTIEL!?" Dean went to shake the angels head to wake him up when Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Calm down boy, It's just the drugs taking effect." Bobby grunted.

Dean looked at Castiels stomach and saw Pamela injecting a needle.

Deas felt a small amount of relief but he was still scarred. This was a premature birth to him since the doctors said he was due at the the end of the week. It was only Monday.

So many things could go wrong, it could be a still birth, or Cas could die in birth, or both Cas and the baby could die in birth. Dean found his head spinning and felt nauseated. Bobby steadied him. "Whoa boy, we need you to keep focused Castiel need you."

Bobby was right. Castiel was looking at Dean now, dazed and drugged.

Dean nodded his thanks at Bobby and kneeled next to the side of the bed and held Castiels hand in his.

Castiel squinted his eyes and panted as another contraction raked through his body.

Castiel was now laid on his back and Pamela was trying to get him to spread his legs.

Joshua helped keep his legs open because he kept trying to shut them because of how sensitive he was in the birth canal area.

"Castiel I'm gonna have to ask you to start pushing ok?" Pamela constructed.

"No...no...not ready...not ready..." Castiel panted already exhausted from the contractions.

"It's now or never angel, give it your all." Bobby grunted.

Castiel started with soft pushes, with little grunts here and there, and then as he picked up the pace of the pushed the grunts turned to shrill screams of pain.

"Crowning!" Pamela called to Joshua who grabbed as soft looking white towel out of a hospital cabinet.

"Come on Angel one more little push that's all I need." Pamela said.

Castiel looked at her like they she was crazy. Then he looked to Dean, his eyes unfocused due to the drugs they gave him.

"Dean, no, I can't...I can't do this."

"Yes you can baby come on your so close." Dean supported.

"CASTIEL! DONT RELAX THE BABY WILL SUFFICATE!" Pamela exclaimed.

"Come on baby you got this! Dean tried, starting to panic.

Castiel gave one last push with a final grunt and all of the sudden the room was quiet.

Joshua quickly carried a small bloody body in his hands over to the little white side table.

"Good job baby, so proud of you." Dean smiled as he kissed Castiels sweaty head.

Castiel did not look pleased though.

"Dean why isn't he crying? Is he ok?" Castiel panted trying to look over at Joshua over Dean shoulder.

Now Dean was concerned.

"Josh everything okay over there right?" Dean asked, his heart beating fast.

Joshua turned around smiling and brought the little bundle over and gently gave him to Castiel.

"He looks fine, perfectly healthy, just a little small but that's okay." Joshua smiled.

The baby had a small tuff of golden brown hair, and the most bluest eyes, just like Deans Cas.

Castiel held the little baby close to his chest. Dean leaned over and kissed his angel on the lips.

Dean was so proud of his angel. Having birthed something so young, so beautiful...so divine.

* * *

**Dear Viewers **

**Thank you so much for reading. I actually cried myself while writing many parts of this, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Thank you to all that reviewed, you guys kept me writing, even when at some parts I didn't think this story was gonna come out that great. I hope to wrote more fic's as successful as this one :) **


End file.
